Renegade Sisters
by SnowieBearSnarl
Summary: Yang and Ruby were left orphaned after their father died. Following that tragedy, Yang took Ruby and ran away from their home and family. Years later and the two have a complicated life, both professionally as "Freelancers" and romantically with each other. Still, as long as they're together, everything will be alright... won't it? (Enabler- Ruby x Yang [Incest])
1. The Renegade Sisters

The small town tavern was boisterous and it smelled like sweat, cigarette smoke, alcohol and misery. The patrons' chatter almost overwhelmed the music that played from a dust, outdated jukebox that mingled with the sound of clases clinking together or against the hardwood tables. It was a pretty sad, crappy place filled with tough looking men, mostly miners from the nearby Schnee quarry, which made the two young women sitting at the bar dressed in conspicuous outfits stand out even more.

One was a tall blonde beauty, her long golden hair reached down to her lower back. She wore a low cut white top that formed a wide "v" shape towards her shoulders where it fell into straps leaving most of her shoulders bare. The top was adorned with a thick black belt just above her hips where the white top was cut asymmetrically, one side falling down to her thigh while the other side left her hip exposed while at the back it came down to her knees, showing the bright gold on the inside. Around her waist she wore black shorts fasted with a silver chain belt, her legs were bare all otherwise all the way down to her black high heeled boots and around her neck she wore a purple pendant hung on golden chain.

The other was a shorter girl with shoulder length black hair ending in dark red tips. She wore a red tank-top beneath a black, unbuttoned jacket with silver buttons and fur lining the inside along the middle, the sleeves were rolled up to her shoulders and a black hood hung behind her head. A long red cape flowed down to her ankles fastened to her shoulders by steel pins shaped like her rose emblem. Wrapped around her chest and at her hips were tan leather belts holding vials of various flavors of Dust. Around her waist was a white skirt with yellow frills at the hem, her legs were covered by black stockings and at her feet she wore black combat boots with red laces. One on hands she wore a black fingerless glove while on her other wrist an upside down cross was attached to a silver chain that wrapped around her wrist and she had ruby earrings hanging from each ear by thin gold chains.

"Hey, barkeep, two more shots of tequila for me and a strawberry daiquiri for my girl over here." Yang smiled amiable, easily taking the bartender's attention. They were both beautiful young women, of course they got prompt service.

"You two look a bit young to be in a place like this." He said suspiciously, still pouring their drinks anyway.

"Come on, we're old enough and our Lien is as good as anyone else's." Ruby said as she scooted herself a little closer to her sister until their bare arms brushed against each other. The bartender shrugged, placing their drinks down, two shot glasses with tequila and a wine glass filled a sweet strawberry slurry, a straw poking out of it and a sliced strawberry at the rim of the glass.

"So, what are you to lovely ladies doing in a place like this? There ain't much to do in this town unless you're here for the mine. Let me guess, you're Huntresses hired for security by the SDC." He glared at them accusingly and with no small amount of spite in his eyes, but Ruby and Yang simply shared a confused look before Ruby gave a small shrug, grabbing her glass and taking a sip of her favorite drink, she could barely taste the rum behind the sweet fruit.

"Nah, we're not Huntresses." Yang smirked, leaning back as she put her hands behind her head. "We're freelancers, though I guess mercenary wouldn't be a bad way to describe us either."

"I like freelancer better, we do all sorts of things, a decent amount of it falls outside what a Mercenary would do, besides, freelancer sounds cooler and more mysterious." Ruby smiled contently, her mind was already beginning to cloud at it was only her second drink. She could already feel the warm floaty sensation spreading through her entire body as she let herself relax, leaning against her sister even more, feeling Yang toned, firm muscles just beneath her skin against.

"Well then there you go, we're freelancers." Yang said simply, leaning against her sister, the warmth of her skin forcing a content smile to form from her lips. "We're just here on business, nothing to do with the mine or the SDC."

"Well then you're welcome here. That mine has been nothing but a curse to us, sure the extra security they brought has helped keep the Grimm away but it doesn't matter now that our wells are poisoned from runoff, which means our crops are dying and the Company barely pays our miners enough. They're destroying this town faster than the Grimm could. Hell, if I had the money I'd pay you two to kill every overseer at that mine to send a message to the Schnees that they aren't welcome here!" The malice and hatred in his voice was palpable and he went on his tirade against the mine, but the sisters were having none of it.

"Dude, I'm just trying to enjoy a drink with cutie on my shoulder." She jerked her head to Ruby who was half finished with her daiquiri. "If you can't pay us then save the sob story and let us drink in peace."

"Yeah! What she said! I'm cute!" Ruby giggled, putting her glass down before she dropped it while she nestled her head against her sister's firm shoulder, letting out a content hum as she got comfortable.

"Fine, enjoy your drinks." He huffed bitterly before turning away to tend to the other waiting patrons.

"You're terrible at making friends Yang." Ruby cooed, a soft laugh escaping her lips as she closed her eyes, focusing on the warmth from her big sister.

"You want to listen to him bitch about his problems? Isn't that what we're supposed to do to him? Like, I'm pretty sure that's part of the job description or something." She growled, picking up her shot glass in her fingers before pounding it back, the strong alcohol burning her throat as it went down, settling into a pleasant heat that spread through her belly.

"I'd like to do something, it's not fair what that mine is doing to them… but I don't think killing half a dozen people will help and like he said, he couldn't afford us." Ruby gave soft whine as the effect of her drinks started to hit her more and more.

"Don't worry about it, we'll finish what we came here to do and then we can put this place behind us. For now, just drink and forget about it. There's nothing we can do here." She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice but Ruby knew her big sister too well, Yang wanted to help just as she did, but she was right, there was nothing for them to do.

"Babe we can't get too drink we're * _hic_ * on the job…" Ruby felt the comfortable fuzziness beginning to overwhelm her, she was always a lightweight.

"It's fine, it's nothing we can't handle, sober or otherwise so just enjoy yourself." Yang turned slightly, making sure to keep Ruby balanced against her shoulder as she gently stroked her little sister's silky black hair, running her fingers through the soft, cool strands eliciting a hum of pleasure from Ruby's throat from having her hair played with. Yang's heart felt overwhelmed as she looked at the sleepy, satisfied face of her little sister. Ruby's cheeks were tinted slightly red and her eyelids fluttered as she fought to stay awake and in her daze she snuggled up even more to her sister.

"You're just trying to be cute now aren't you?" Yang shook her head, almost ashamed that Ruby's tactic was working so effectively on her. With a warm, loving smile Yang slowly pulled her hand from the hair on the side of her head, bringing her fingers up, tenderly brushing aside Ruby's red tipped bangs before leaning over, careful to not jostle her little sister as she fell asleep on her shoulder as she gently pressed her soft lips against Ruby's forehead. _This girl is just impossible sometimes._

"Hey there…" A man's voice from beside stole her from her tender, loving moment with her sister, much to her irritation. Begrudgingly, Yang turned to the source of the voice, jerking her shoulder to force Ruby back into some semblance of alertness.

"What do you want?" Yang tried to hold back the hostility in her voice as she turned to the man. He was older, looking well into his thirties with short greasy black hair and brown eyes, he dressed like any other miner there, poorly and in dirty, tattered closed but he had a distinctive scar on the side of his neck.

"Well I see a beautiful lady with no man keeping her company and I just thought "what a shame", so I just had to come and talk to ya." He smirked, his teeth pearly white, a little too perfect for this impoverished mining town outside the kingdoms.

"That's very sweet of you, but I'm hardly alone." Yang leaned back, gesturing with her hand as she presented her sister, Ruby staring daggers at him, her silver eyes cold and piercing with protectiveness.

"Oh and who is your friend?" He sounded just a little annoyed but at Ruby's glare he didn't dare sound outright disrespectful anymore.

"She's my little sister actually." Yang sounded friendly enough, at least to him and probably everyone else, but Ruby could hear the subtle edge in her big sister's voice. The man was treading on thin ice with both of them.

"Well, why don't you and I go back to my place while she sleeps off her drinks?" He grinned, moving a little closer, placing his hand over Yang's. "Come on, I'll show you a good-"

 ** _Whooosh!_**

In a blur of red and a shower of rose petals Ruby's Semblance activated as she rushed in between Yang and the man who was foolish enough to make advances at her. Before he knew what was going on Ruby grabbed his wrist painfully tight, forcing his hand from Yang's before she pulled on his collar with her remaining and and in a swift and surprisingly graceful movement for how buzzed she was, she threw him from his barstool, slamming him to the hardwood floor.

"Yang is mine!" She glared menacingly down at him, stomping her foot down on his chest as she reached for her back and pulled out her weapon!

In her hand she held a sword with a translucent glowing dark green blade that arced in a shallow crescent over the central shaft from the tip on one side to below the hilt while a smaller hook formed as from the other side of the tip ending in a sharp, inward hook towards the shaft. The hilt had a metal guard over her fingers just behind the long, main energy blade where Ruby held it and just above was a slot for her Dust cartridges. This was her Dust Variable Elemental Saber-Scythe; Lux Reaper, and its tip was mere millimeters from the man's throat.

"You crazy bitch get that out of my face now! Do you have any idea who I am!?" He barked, but Ruby was unperturbed, moving the tip of her blade just against his throat, just enough to draw a drop of blood from his punctured skin.

"Aaaw, I love when you get protective of me!" Yang said happily as she threw her arms around Ruby, pulling her back against her chest. On a whim, Yang moved her hands down, bringing her arms around her little sister's hips as she lowered her head, kissing up and down Ruby's warm neck, eliciting a soft moan as Ruby squirmed in her grasp.

"Yang, we're on the job, that- that's unprofessional." Despite her protest Yang could feel Ruby's heart beating harder and faster through her lips against her little sister's neck and even without that, she felt Ruby pushing her neck into each kiss.

"You're drunk, what's professional about that?" She teased, bringing her head up to Ruby's ear, her warm breath sending shivers down Ruby's spine, nearly making her lose her grip on her sword.

"You made me drink!" Ruby whined as she felt Yang's tongue gently tracing the edge of her ear, she could feel her knees going weak and knew she had to come back to her senses before they lost their target and thus, their pay.

"I didn't force you to do anything baby sis." Her tone literally couldn't have been more seductive as she whispered into her ear.

"Babe focus, he's right here just tie him up already!" Ruby fought with all the focus she had in her now doubly hazy mind to fight the urge to moan at her sister's advances.

"Only if you let me tie you up later!" Yang pulled away, giggling to herself as she walked around Ruby, but not before giving her a loud, hard smack on her ass, forcing out an adorable yelp.

"What the hell?! I thought you were sisters! You freaks! If you know what's good for you you'll-"

 **Thud** ** _!_**

He was silenced as Yang knocked him out with a powerful kick to the side of head. Reaching into her shorts' pocket she pulled out a thick zip tie and while Ruby put her sword in its place behind her back Yang rolled him over, putting the man's hands behind his back and tieing them as tight as she could manage, the thin ribbon of plastic digging into his wrists.

"Well, we got him." Ruby smiled cheerfully at her sister. "Guess we should bring him to the local authorities to collect the bounty huh?"

"Yeah, probably a good call, then we can relax before we leave town tomorrow." Yang grinned back, as she effortlessly threw the man over her shoulder.

"After you sweetheart." Yang winked at Ruby who just rolled her eyes in response, walking over to her and taking Yang's hand in her own their fingers clasped together as the two walking out side by side and hand in hand out of the bar with their prize over Yang shoulder.


	2. History- The Tragedy

Ruby sat on their living room couch, her knees up to her chest as the light from the TV screen flickered in her silver eyes, beside her Yang sat, eating her last bites of the grilled cheese she had made and split with her little sister. Their dad was away for a mission and they had the house to themselves, so they made a joint decision to stay up late and watch a scary movie.

"This is scary?" Yang chuckled, adding her commentary as she had done throughout the entire movie up to that point.

"Heh-heh, yeah I know right, I mean, who would be scared of this?" Ruby sounded anything but convincing as she pushed her back further into the soft cushions behind her, hugging her knees to her chest while she forced herself to stare at the gruesome murder happening on screen.

"If I had to guess, I'd say you." Yang deadpanned, feeling pretty confident that Ruby was going to end up having nightmares all night after this. _Well she's the one that suggested it in the first place._

"I'm not scared! I'm going to be a Huntress, this movie isn't going to make me scared!" Ruby declared bravely but Yang could hear the tension of fear in her voice, she could always tell when her little sister was full of it.

"Whatever you say Sis." Yang shrugged as she reached behind her, pulling out a soft, fuzzy blanket that was balled up behind her back. With a caring smile she unfurled the blanket and quickly draped it over Ruby and before her little sister knew what was happening she felt Yang scooch closer, wrapping the blanket around both of them as the horror film played out before them.

As she felt the warmth of the blanket and the presence of her big sister beside her, Ruby could feel her fear ebbing, her heart slowed and her body relaxed and a tentative but content smile formed from her lips. Leaning against her elder sister she felt even more at ease and the movie suddenly seemed so much less scary.

"Thanks…" She whispered softly, pulling the blanket around her so that only her head was poking out.

"Any time." Yang's smile softened with love as she leaned against her small sister, and though she wouldn't admit it, she was feeling a little less afraid now too.

"Um Yang," Ruby murmured nervously as she reached for the remote beside her, pausing the movie. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure What's up? Getting too scared?" Yang guessed, glancing back at the screen, Ruby having paused it right in the middle of a brutal murder.

"No, it's not that. It's about… school and my weapon." Ruby's voice became distant and soft, but even so her words were saturated with sadness and worry as she hugged herself underneath the covers.

"That's right, it's your class' turn to get your weapons, shouldn't you have already turned in your designs by now?" Yang cocked her head to the side and the her sinking suspicion was only confirmed as her little sister curled herself up into a ball and looked away from her.

"I should…" She admitted meekly, squeezing her eyes tight.

"Woah, you need to get on that!" For a moment, she couldn't believe Ruby would procrastinate on something like this… _Then again, I can totally see her being indecisive about it._

"I know but I just can't decide!"

 _I knew it._ Yang couldn't help but smile despite the stress in her sister's voice.

"I mean, I really want to do a scythe like Uncle Qrow but I don't know what exactly to do with it. I've got a few ideas that all seem really cool but…" As she trailed off Yang could practically taste the discouragement in her tone. Confidence wasn't Ruby's strongest attribute and she tried to work on it with her but the socially awkward girl had low self esteem that was hard to push her through. Yang had hoped that having a weapon and being a badass would help her get more sure of herself.

"Well, what ideas do you have so far? Maybe I could help you narrow it down?" Yang made herself sound as confident and cheerful as she could, trying to get some of that to rub off on her sister to help pull her out of her dejection.

"Well, there's this scythe that's also a high impact sniper rifle and I really like the design of it and it would probably be the easiest to use for me. Then there's this scythe that uses Dust and energy blades and can turn into a sword… but the school gives us a budget for our weapons and it would be really expensive, besides, it's big and it would be really hard for me to use but it would be the most powerful if I could use it really well. Then there's a little bit smaller scythe that uses fire Dust and the blade well, you know, it catches on fire. I'm tied between those three." Ruby gave a heavy sigh before she fell to her side, still curled up in a ball and pulling the blanket with her.

"Those all sound really cool Ruby, I honestly can't tell you which one you should go with, but I like that second one the best, energy blades sound badass and who knows, maybe we can ask dad for an advance on our allowance or something to help pay for it." Yang smiled brightly, her optimism shining through as she reassuringly rubbed her sister's shoulder underneath the blanket.

"I don't know Yang, energy blades from Dust are really high tech, I don't think our allowance for the next few years would be enough, considering how big the blade would be and how it would work with all sorts of Dust types. I kinda just drew it up out of boredom and stress, it's not really a serious idea if I'm being honest with myself." Even though she was the one saying it, Ruby couldn't help but be disappointed by her own admission.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but hey, those other two sound really good anyway and you know what?" She lightly shook her little sister's shoulder, compelling Ruby to look up at her bright, smiling face. "No matter what weapon you go with, you're going to be an amazing Huntress, one of the best, no doubt!"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better…" She turned her head, half her face pushing into the soft cushion below her.

"No I'm not, I know you have it in you, I swear it and you'll see, someday you'll be kicking ass and taking names and saving the world!" Ruby's head turned, her silver eyes flickered with hope and Yang knew she was getting through to her.

"Hey, remember what happened when I first got my Ember Celica?" She gave a soft giggle, leaning over Ruby who squirmed below her until she was looking directly up at her sister's face with a smile of her own.

"You weren't used to the recoil and you flung yourself into a tree in the backyard, dad was afraid you got a concussion but all you did was hurt the tree, there's still a mark in it from where you hit your head." She barely stifled a snort of laughter as she recalled the incident.

"Yeah well my point is that every Huntress has to start somewhere. You'll get it, just be confident." Yang tussled Ruby's short black hair, messing it up and intentionally getting her bangs in her face.

"Okay okay! I get it!" Ruby pushed Yang's hand away, laughing helplessly as she fixed her hair. "I'll just pick one and do my best with it!"

"That's the spirit!" Yang gave a toothy grin, putting her arm around Ruby's back and forcing her fingers underneath her sister before effortlessly pulling her back into a sitting position, her shoulder resting against her own. "Now, can we get back to the movie? We're at the best part."

"Sure, if you're not too scared." Ruby smirked challengingly at Yang who actually leaned back at her gaze, now wondering if Ruby had known she was actually kinda scared this whole time.

""Eh-he, me? Scared!? Yeah right Sis, in your dreams maybe!" With another unconvincing laugh she reached out over Ruby, grabbing the remote beside her before she reluctantly moved her finger to the 'play' button…

 **Knock-Knock!**

"Eek!" Both girl screamed at once, jumping into each other's arms at the sudden sound that didn't come from the still paused movie.

 **Knock-Knock-knock!**

There was someone knocking at their front door. Ruby could feel her heart racing as she stared into the dark towards the door, hugging Yang tighter as she vividly remembered this exact scene from their movie.

"Say here, I'll go check it out." Yang put on a brave bravado that only had any substance because of her little sister beside her. Steeling herself with a deep breath she pulled away from Ruby and started walking slowly and carefully to the front door.

"That's exactly what they said in the movie." Ruby shuttered, imagining the murderer from their movie at the front door that Yang was about to open. With that image in her head courage swelled in her chest, her eyes narrowed as she got up and followed Yang. The two sisters stopped at the door, exchanging one last weary look before Yang unlocked the top lock… and opened the door.

It was raining out and pitch black as the clouds covered the moon and stars, still, their porch light illuminated the two individuals that stood in front of their door, looking down at them from the other side of the threshold. One was a tall man with gray hair in a suit coat with a green turtleneck underneath, he held a cane in both hands in front of him. Beside him was a woman holding a black umbrella above both of them. She had light blonde hair tied in a bun at the back and a spiraling curl at the side of her face and she wore a white top with high waisted skirt and a flowing dark cape behind her.

"Hello… I'm professor Ozpin and this is Glynda Goodwitch, we're associates of your father." His tone was calm empathetic but as she looked into his eyes, Ruby felt a terrifying premonition, her heart felt tight as she prayed she was wrong, but looking to her sister, Yang seemed fine and that was enough to calm her just a little.

"Why are you here?" Yang's voice wavered with fear and that was the moment Ruby's foreboding turned into outright terror. Her small, trembling hand reached out, grabbing Yang's wrist as she forced herself to look up at the two adults at their door.

"I am truly sorry… but while your father was on his mission…"

 _No…_ Ruby felt her throat constrict and her heart pounding in her chest, her mind flashed back to the day her mother… that look in her dad's eyes when he told them… _It's the same look they have now._

"We were able to recover his body… but I'm afraid your father is no longer with us. I am truly sorry for your loss." Ozpin closed his eyes and bowed his head, his hands gripped tightly around the top of his cane and as Yang stared blankly at him… she noticed that he was shaking.

"No… no…" Her small voice was choked as she held tight to Yang's wrist. Everything seemed like it was spiraling away from Ruby, her mind was a tempest of terror, denial, anger, emptiness and above everything else; pain, unimaginable, unbearable pain.

"That- that can't be true… Dad said it was an easy mission… he- he said he'd come home in a week… he said that…" Ruby didn't even know when, but she was crying, her vision completely blurred as tears pooled in her eyes and streamed silently down her cheeks. Her body felt at once overwhelmingly hot and frigidly cold as waves of nausea rolled through her body. Ruby's body trembled before giving out as she fell to her knees, the only thing she could feel was the warmth of Yang's hand wrapping around her own, squeezing it tight. Ruby's head slowly rose, looking up at them with the most broken expression they had ever seen, one that looked so unfit for the child and it was all Ozpin could do to keep eye contact with her… she deserved that much.

"Your Uncle Qrow will be taking you in when he returns from his assignment… in the meantime, if there's anything you need, anything at all," Ozpin reached into his overcoat pocket and pulled out a card, holding it out to Yang. "Do not hesitate to call me."

Yang stared blankly at the card, her expression dull and cold. She looked like little more than an animate corpse with how pale her face had become. Lifelessly, her hands slowly raised, her other hand still holding tight to her little sister's.

"Thank you." Yang's voice was little more than a soft whisper as she took his card before her hand immediately fell back to her side.

"I- I need some time alone with my sister…" She said numbly, squeezing Ruby's small hand tighter. Ozpin and Glynda exchanged worried glances before the headmaster gave a soft sigh.

"If that is what you need." With a subtle nod he looked back to the two young girls, Ruby crying on the floor as her big silver eyes stared up at him pleading for something that he knew he was powerless to give her while Yang's soft lilac eyes were dead, as devoid of expression as her voice. The two sister's held each other's hands, their only anchors in a world that was crumbling around them.

"You have my number, we will be back to check on you come morning… try to get some sleep." He knew that may very well be impossible for them, but there was nothing more he could do. With a heavy heart he turned away, Glynda following behind him, giving one last long look at the two children before Yang shut the door behind them.

"Come on Ruby…" She whispered softly, trying to pull her hand from her sister's but Ruby only gripped it tighter, not saying a word as she trembled and cried on the cold floor her eyes fixed forward as her quivering breaths filled the otherwise silent air.

Taking a deep breath Yang squeezed her hand again, showing Ruby that she wouldn't let go. Instead she moved behind the small girl curled up on the floor and reached down, scooping her sister up with one arm, her Semblance giving her the strength she needed to hold her against her chest while keeping her hand held tight as she walked to the couch.

"Try to get some sleep… I promise I won't leave you." She placed the quivering girl down gently on the couch, pulling the blanket up as she carefully squeezed in behind her. As Yang pulled the blanket over them she could hear Ruby's soft sobs as she pulled herself into a ball. Yang bit down, gritting her teeth against her own storm of pain and grief as she did the only thing she could do; she wrapped her arms around Ruby and held her close and tight, tenderly stroking her wrist with her thumb.

"I'm right here… always."


	3. Standing Obligations

The hot summer sun beat down on the dusty mining town leaving Ruby and Yang to sweat out the alcohol they consumed before they captured their meal ticket who was still unconscious and draped over Yang's shoulder as they lugged him across town. Ruby still felt a little fuzzy but she was glad she only had a couple drinks, she may not be as good at holding her liquor as her older sister but she also recovered faster and she was very nearly sobered up.

"Babe carry me!" Yang whined as she trudged along behind her younger sister, growing increasingly irritated at having to haul the sweaty dead weight the whole way there.

"I'll happily carry you back to the inn after we drop that off and collect our bounty but until we get there you get to deal with him." Ruby gave her less than thrilled girlfriend a smug grin as she put her hands behind her head and walked just a little bit faster. Still, only one of them was really dressed for this stiflingly hot weather.

"Well can you at least cool me off with some ice Dust or something? It's like a billion degrees out and this guy won't stop sweating and I'm pretty sure he's sweating into my hair!" Yang turned her head and growled fruitlessly at their unconscious captive.

"Uhg fine, I'll carry him but do you see how I'm dressed!? At least you're wearing shorts." Grumbling indignantly she turned on her heel and walked back to Yang. "I'm the only one who can go into the police station because I don't have any wanted posters of me."

"I know but it's so hot." She frowned adjusting the man over her shoulder to make herself more comfortable. When it came to bounties Yang usually did the majority of the heavy lifting while Ruby did the hands on stuff with the authorities (which she hated).

"You're lucky I love you so much." Ruby growled, making her displeasure very noted as she turned her back to Yang, positioning herself to bear the weight of their prize.

"No Sis it's fine, I'm just uncomfortable and still a little buzzed." Yang gave a soft sigh before smiling thankfully at her sister. She wasn't really about to make her carry someone almost twice her size halfway across town in the heat and then have her do all the talking to the police.

"You sure? I mean if it's that much of a bother I really don't mind. It's not that much further." Ruby's look softened to show her sincerity bouncing slightly on her toes, offering her back to Yang.

"I'm sure." Yang smiled gratefully at her little sister. "Like you said, it's not that much further and-"

"Uhg… wha- where am I?" A confused voice groaned from behind Yang.

"Uh-oh, he's waking up. Kinda expected him to stay out until we go to the police station." The elder sister jerked him over her shoulders as painfully as she could, bringing him into full alertness.

"You're slipping Yang," Ruby giggled, putting her hand up to her mouth as she turned to face her sister and the now conscious man.

"Let me go now! Do you have any idea who I am!?" He barked as she frantically tried to wriggle free, but Yang only held him tighter, just her one arm was enough to subdue him.

"Duh, of course we know who you are, Areia Quinn, that's why we're here collecting on your bounty. You're a mid level dealer of the Venom cartel based here in Vacuo, you're kinda a small fry but enough to be worth our time." Though Yang was starting to feel the man over her shoulder was more of a pain in the ass than he was worth.

"Come on, this was an easy job for quick money, you were really into it when I showed you his wanted poster and it's not like we had a hard time tracking him down." Ruby was feeling a little defensive, bounty jobs weren't their favorite but this one seemed like it would be a breeze and with their history with the Venom cartel it seemed like a good way to get a little payback.

"Yeah I know but now he won't stop squirming." Yang shrugged, thrusting her shoulder into his diaphragm.

"Look, you- you don't want to do this!" And so began the groveling, too bad for him Yang loved it when they groveled. "I've got powerful friends, they'll come after you!"

"Oh I'm so scared, whatever will we do against some punk drug dealers?!" Yang gave an exaggerated, boisterous chortle and Ruby couldn't help but let out a stifled snort of laughter at their captive's expense.

"They didn't do so well against us last time we met, I doubt they'll be jumping at the chance to come after us again." Ruby snickered, recalling one of their first jobs as Freelancers.

"Okay okay, you're a couple a smart ladies, let's be reasonable here. You want money, I can give you money! H-how does twenty-five thousand Lien if you just let me go and forget we ever met?!" He laughed desperately, they could hear the fear and dread in his voice as he negotiated for his freedom.

"Actually, that doesn't sound bad." Yang looked to her girlfriend questioningly. "I mean, his bounty is only eighteen thousand, barely enough to cover Vorobey's smuggling fee."

"Yeah but babe, he called us freaks." Ruby made the cutest pouty face she could, folding her arms behind her back as she looked up at her sister with big, silver puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, that's a good point. You didn't do a great job of endearing yourself to us buddy." Now Yang was starting to have fun toying with him. _Okay, maybe this job has its perks._

"Wait please! I'm sorry, I didn't know who you were, if I did I never would have-"

"Shut up!" Ruby growled, cutting him off, as she glared at him in annoyance. "I don't like you and you lost any hope of negotiating when you hit on my woman!"

"Aww, getting protective of me, you're so cute Sis!" She couldn't help but smile brightly, her sister's protectiveness always made her chest feel warm and her heart flutter, it made her feel safe in a strange way and she loved that. _That's right Ruby, I'm yours…_

"No, I- I have more money, I can get you money, you want Venom? I can hook you up with the best stuff, use it, sell it, I don't care, come on, just let me go!"

"Oh will you give it a rest!? Ruby made up her mind and I'm right with her. We don't want your money or your drugs! Nothing will be more satisfying than seeing you in chains." Yang huffed spitefully, her pockets for something she had realized she forgot the moment they left the bar.

"You forgot the duct tape didn't you?" Ruby deadpanned, folding her arms over her chest as she looked up at Yang.

"I'm sorry, I was kinda distracted with, you know…" A light blush tinted her cheeks and she looked up and down over her younger sister, recalling the night they had when they got into town… their hot, sweaty, blissful, wonderful…

"Yang!" Ruby snapped her big sister out of her libido fueled stupor. "I don't want to walk all the way there hearing him begging and bitching, if you can't tape his mouth shut then can you at least knock him out already?"

"Bleh, you're no fun…" Yang grumbled, puffing out her cheeks.

"That's not what you said last night." With a playful and enticing smirk Ruby winked at her sister, doing exactly what she had admonished Yang for doing just moments ago.

"You sick freaks! I don't care who you are, no one messes with the cartel and lives to tell about it! I'll see both your throats slit on the news within a week! If you don't let me go right now you'll die so painfully and slowly, first your sick fucking sister and then you blondie! I swear I'll-"

"Will you shut up!" Yang's eyes burned crimson as her Semblance flared sending a heat wave that overwhelmed even the bright desert sun! Ruby stood shaking her head with a small smile as Yang pulled the drug dealer off of her with one hand, holding him up by the back of his shit, making sure that his collar was strangling his throat as he struggled helplessly against the overwhelming strength of his captor. Yang bared her teeth and reared her fist back and the last thing he saw were those deadly, rage filled crimson eyes piercing into his very soul.

 **Bam!**

With one powerful punch, Yang knocked him out, blood trickled from his nose and mouth as he went limp in her grasp.

"No one threatens my Ruby!" She snarled, wanting very badly to beat him into a bloody pulp… but she couldn't. With a deep steadying breath she cooled her rage, her eyes returning to their normal soft lilac. _Well I can't carry him the easy way now, I will not get this disgusting man's blood in my hair._

"Aww, getting protective of me, you're so cute!" Ruby spoke in a silvery tone as she smiled brightly up at her sister.

"You're impossible sometimes you know that?" Yang shook her head lightly but even so, as she looked at her little sister's smile, she couldn't help but feel happy. Reluctantly she held the man in her arms in front her her, one are under his butt and one under his shoulders, carrying the bloody dead weight as she jerked her head and began walking towards the police station, her girlfriend still smiling as she followed close behind her.

* * *

A bell sounded, taking the attention of the few officers stationed at the small town sheriff's department and immediately all eyes were turned to an unusual sight as a young woman with a red cape and a black hood walked into the building… dragging an unconscious man behind her by his ankle. The immediate response by the present officers was the reach for their holstered guns at their sides.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down guys, I'm just a Freelancer collecting her bounty. This trash right here is a wanted member of the Venom cartel, Areia Quinn." She dropped his leg and stomped down on his ankle with just slightly too little force to break any bones but it would sure hurt when he woke up.

"He was living right under your noses too, that must be pretty embarrassing." Ruby smirked, slowly and almost ceremoniously pulling her hood back, revealing her black, red tipped hair. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I just want the reward and I'll be out of your hair."

An older officer with short gray hair and blue eyes looked wearily at her, his hand at his side still ready to grab his gun at a moment's notice. After taking a moment to evaluate the situation he looked to his subordinate beside him, a younger cop, a faunus with dark skin, black hair and a single horn protruding from his forehead. With a subtle tilt of his head the older officer indicated for them to relax, sending the faunus ahead while the older man walked casually behind him, his hand still near enough to his weapon to grab for it quickly if needed.

"So, I take it you're the sheriff?" Ruby smiled amiably, taking her boot off her captive's heel.

"That's right, I'm Sheriff Slate and what about you? You a Huntress or something?" He cocked an eyebrow as he looked at her suspiciously. Not many people would dress the way this mysterious woman was in the middle of the desert. Meanwhile, as her focus was on him, the younger officer walked around them to examine her prize.

"Oh no, I'm just a humble Freelancer who happened to recognize thing guy from a wanted poster." She put her hands up disarmingly but as her shoulders moved up, the sheriff caught a glimpse of her sword's hilt and knew instantly that there was a lot more to this strange woman.

"His face is pretty messed up, I can't really ID him from his picture." The younger officer behind them held the drug dealer's head up, a small puddle of blood pooled on the floor below his bashed in face. Again Sheriff Slate raised his eyebrows dubiously at her.

"What can I say, he resisted arrest." She said it so simply but with an amused smirk on her face that made him even more suspicious.

"I'll just check if his fingerprints are a match." The faunus officer who Ruby assumed was his deputy pulled out a Scroll and pressed the unconscious man's finger against it. After a few long moments the Scroll dinged, lighting up green around a small picture of his print as well as the police file on Areia Quinn. "It's him."

"Great, now that that's confirmed, I'd like my money now." Despite her affable demeanor Ruby's voice held an impatient tone. Even so, after a brief deliberation, the sheriff shrugged.

"Meet me at the desk over there." He sounded less than thrilled but a bounty was promised so a bounty had to be paid. The two made their way to the far corner of the building while the supposed deputy cuffed Areia and dragged him to holding.

"What did you say your name was again?" He said absently as he scribbled the bounty's amount into a checkbook.

"My name's Ruby Rose." She leaned against the desk, her arms folded in front of her as she craned her neck to watch him write the amount but then, at the mention of her name, his hands stopped, his pen pressed against the paper letting the ink slowly bleed into it.

"Ruby Rose… why does that sound familiar?" He looked up to her, his aged blue eyes deep with experience, she could easily tell he had been through a lot.

"Well Ruby is a pretty common name. Look, I'm in kind of a hurry, you've got your bad guy so I'd like my money." She purposefully sharpened her impatient tone and after taking a few seconds, the sheriff conceded, finishing off his signature and handing the check over to her.

"Thanks for your service." His gruff voice gave no doubt that he wasn't happy about it, and for a moment she wondered why he had a problem with bounty hunters but in the end, she gave up on the thought.

"Any time." Ruby said simply, taking the check and folding it carefully down the middle before turning to the door. As she walked she didn't even try to avoid the pool of blood, her shoe leaving a scarlet trail behind her as she left the station.

The instant she set foot outside she felt the oppressive, sweltering heat and immediately wished she could go back into the nice airconditioned police station. The arid town was baked by the hot sun and not a cloud in the sky nor a single tree was in sight to give any shade. 'I can't wait to get back to our inn.'

 _Wait a second, where's Yang?_ Ruby tilted her head, squinting against the harsh sunlight as she looked around for her sister who was supposed to be waiting nearby for her. Finally, her stinging eyes caught sight of a familiar head of long blonde hair standing in the narrow divide between two wooden buildings with a strange man. Yang turned to her, arms were folded over her chest as she looked at Ruby and even in the bright light Ruby could tell she wore a serious expression. Feeling confused and slightly worried Ruby jogged over to her lover, immediately regretting it in the stifling heat. Even so she crossed the distance quickly, huffing for breath as she stood hunched over beside her sister.

"Hey Sis, glad you're done in there. Got our money?" Much to Ruby's relief Yang sounded fine.

"Yep, they got their criminal we got the bounty, no trouble." She smiled and gave a thumbs up. "So, who's your friend?"

"Hello, as I was telling your sister my name is Leon and I represent someone looking to hire the two, but your sister insisted we wait for you." He was tall, thin man with olive skin and curly black hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, well sorry to keep you waiting, I was just wrapping up a job." She grinned bashfully, leaning against the building's wall beside her older sister. Interacting with clients wasn't her strong suit but having Yang around at least made her less nervous.

"It's fine, but now that you are both here I must wrap up my job. I represent Roman Torchwick, a powerful man with a need for two skilled Freelancers such as yourselves. He was very impressed by your credentials and insisted on hiring you." He looked between the two sister's gauging their reactions, waiting patiently for their response.

"Roman Torchwick huh?" Yang mused, her gaze drifting up towards the sky as she recalled the name. "Yeah, I've heard of him, some big time criminal back in Vale, I hear he's pretty much running that town now."

"I heard he's gotten into bed with some dangerous people too." Ruby put her caution before her curiosity. "Even so, the man has deep pockets."

"Indeed." Leon smiled, reaching into his pocket before pulling out an envelope stuffed to the point of bursting open and handed it to a still weary Ruby. "This is simply a down payment for hearing him out in person."

"Oh wow…" Ruby's eyebrows raised up as she nudged her sister with her elbow.

"Wow… that's one hell of an enticement." Yang gawked at the fat stack of Lien. "What do you think babe? Wanna go for it, I mean, it couldn't hurt to just hear what the job's about."

"I mean, we are low on spending money, most of what we got from the bounty is going to our smuggling fees, besides, I'm curious." The younger sister couldn't help but want to know more, and Torchwick certainly had the means to make it worth their while.

"Alright then," Yang smiled warmly at her little sister before her expression cooled to a more professional demeanor. "Here's the deal Leon, we've got some standing obligations, a job left we already had lined up, but after that you can tell Torchwick we're interested."

"That should be fine, I'm sure my employer will be most pleased to hear of this." He gave a courteous bow.

"I will be taking my leave then." The two sisters watched as he walked away, but surprisingly not towards the inn. They waited until they were sure he was out of earshot before they turned from him and back to each other.

"Well, that was a thing." The elder sister didn't really know what else to say. This wasn't the first time a job came to them this way, and it wouldn't even be their first time working for a bit time criminal but it still seemed bizarre.

"Vale…" Her voice was little more than a whisper on the desert winds, so soft Yang wouldn't have have heard her sister at all if she wasn't standing so close.

"It's been years, it'll be weird being back there…" She leaned against the wooden wall, her arms falling to her side as she moved just a little closer to Ruby, her fingers brushing against hers before they entwined, both took each other's hand in their own, holding their sister tight for comfort. "You sure you want to go back?"

"We're Freelancers, we go where the jobs take us, we can't keep avoiding Vale forever." Ruby gave a soft breath, letting go of the tension in her chest as she leaned her shoulder against Yang.

"You're right, I'm just worried about you… and me too, if I'm being honest." She looked back up to the sky, the same clear blue that she remembered as a child staring up from their home back in Patch, a mix of pain and bitter nostalgia filled her chest like ice cold water.

"We have each other, everything will be okay." Ruby gentle, loving smile burned away the sadness in Yang's hear the instant she looked down at her sister. She could feel Ruby's smaller hand wrapping tighter around her own, reassuring her that they were together, that she wasn't alone and as the gray overcast her mind was shined away by Ruby's light, Yang could do nothing else but smile back in love and gratitude.

"Well… I guess we should head back to the- whoa!"

Yang suddenly felt herself being pulled from her feet in a blur of red. Before her mind could comprehend what had happened she felt two strong arms holding her, one at her butt and the other behind her back and as her head caught up with what had happened, she found herself staring up at Ruby, smiling playfully as she held her.

"Well, I said I'd happily carry you back to the inn." A soft blush tinted her cheeks as she smirked at her, Yang's own cheeks a deeper shade of red as she looked up at her sister's face, her delicate features and perfect pale skin and the way her eyes shined like fine mirrored glass as she looked at her with love and passion.

"Heh-heh, you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet don't you Sis?" It was so rare that Ruby got to see her big sister flustered and she found it unimaginably cute, her brain was frying faster from the way Yang looked shyly away from her than the desert sun ever could.

"Hey," Ruby whispered softly and sensually.

"Wha-" Yang was immediately silenced as Ruby pulled her up and in the next instant she covered the short distance between their mouths. Yang felt a rush of heat through her chest as she felt her sister's soft lips against her own, her eyes fluttered shut as she took in every detail of her tender kiss, every subtle motion as Ruby's lips worked against her own and the soft hums of pleasure from her sister's throat that sent shivers down Yang's spine. Her body went weak in Ruby's grasp as she wrapped her own arms around her neck, pulling her deeper into their passionate kiss. Everything melted away the moment she felt Ruby's tongue slip past her lips, the taste of her mouth mingling with own as her tongue lapped against hers forcing a stifled moan from Yang as she felt her mind grow fuzzy with bliss. The once hot wind felt cool as the the dry air filled the gap between them when Ruby finally pulled away, smiling in a pleasure induced daze at Yang, staring lovingly into her sister's eyes.

"Wow…" Was all Yang could say as she tried in vain to calm her racing heart and quell her burning desire for more.

"I love you Yang." Ruby hummed, tenderly touching her forehead against Yang's, their sweat dampened skin feeling cool to their touch.

"I love you too Ruby." Yang closed her eyes once more, holding Ruby closer as she pressed herself against her girlfriend's side, her head coming to rest on Ruby's firm shoulder.

"Hold tight okay?" She didn't even need to ask, she could feel Yang's grip around her firm and snug as at her shoulder she could feel Yang's head give a soft nod, too comfortable in her sister's arms to say another words as her heart swelled with unbridled love and adoration, with her ear pressed against her little sister, she could hear Ruby's heart beating in time with her own.

Without another word Ruby held her sister securely before taking a solid step forward and blurring away with her Semblance, leaving a cloud of rose petals in their wake.


	4. History- The Sun Solemnly Sets

Cold rain showered down from the dark gray skies, the clear drops rolling off the congregation of black umbrellas atop the hill overlooking a cliff nestled in a clearing in the woods. Among the forlorn crowd of teachers, faculty, Huntsmen and Huntresses two small girls in black dresses stood out. The older sister with long blonde hair tied back with a black ribbon stared lifelessly forward, one hand wrapped around her younger sister's, holding her close and the other hand holding an umbrella up, protecting both of them from the rain… even so, nothing could stop the drops that rolled down Ruby's cheeks, her voice too strained from crying to even make a sound.

They were the only family Taiyang Xiao Long had at his final goodbye, his two daughters were the only people he had in the world and now… they were watching them solemnly lower his casket into the ground beside the marker of his late wife and Ruby's mother, Summer Rose. It was his only wish when he passed to be buried beside her, overlooking the land from the same hill where the sunlight first touches the earth at dawn on the island of Patch.

In the air above a single raven flew overhead, circling the funeral twice before perching on a low branch of a tree closest to the burial, sheltered from the rain it seemed to watch the sad scene before it. The raven's red eyes looked from the casket down to the two small girls, it's gaze lingering on them for another long moment… before it flew away.

In Yang's hand she could feel Ruby's small hand trembling as she held her big sister tight and it was all Yang could to hold herself together, blocking everything out as she held her little sister and protected her from the pelting rain. Yang hadn't spoken or eaten or slept much at all after the night Ozpin told them what happened, she was pale and visibly thinner and something was missing from her, like she was just a doll, pale and unexpressive… like her soul had been snuffed out. The only one who got any reaction from her was her little sister. Yang only ate to help Ruby eat, she only spoke to comfort Ruby and she only slept when Ruby was already fast asleep as she held her for every night since they got the devastating news. Yang had not once left her sister's side, as much for her own comfort as for her little sister's.

The sound his casket made as it fell into the dirt below was almost surreal to little Ruby like it came from an entirely different world… this whole thing felt surreal. It couldn't be possible, it couldn't happen, their dad was strong, their dad was always there to protect them and comfort them, their dad… he promised he would come back. She cried a lot, it was hard to remember a time she wasn't crying after Ozpin left them alone that night. Her eyes were sore and her throat was tight and numb. All she could do as she watched men she didn't even know throw dirt over her father's body resting in that big wooden box was cry and hold as tight as she could to her big sister, her anchor, the only light she had in the darkness, the only thing in the world that still made sense; her big sister was there for her.

Ruby's lip quivered and a strained whimper stung her dry, tight throat. She could barely see, but she wanted to, the last moments before her dad was buried forever. She wanted to scream, to beg them to stop, she wanted nothing more than to hold her dad's hand one more time, just one more time. Even if her voice wasn't made mute from the strain of crying so hard for so long, the young girl knew there was nothing she could do, nothing anyone could do to bring her dad back to her, just like there was nothing anyone could do for her mom.

Her bleary eyes stung but still the tears wouldn't stop, she could feel her heart pounding in her constricted chest as her head went fuzzy and dark and her blurred vision tunneled until all she saw before her was the distorted hole her dad's body was being laid to rest in. Frantic, labored breaths seared her throat and in the next instant she fell to the muddy grass, every muscle in her body giving up on her… all except for her hand that still held tight but trembling to Yang's, the only warmth in cold and bleak.

"Ruby… I'm here." Yang spoke in little more than a dead whisper as she knelt down, mud staining her black dress as she knelt down beside her little sister. Still she held the umbrella up, shielding Ruby from the rain, letting it instead fall solely on her as she squeezed Ruby's hand, keeping it above the soaked ground. There was nothing more she could say, nothing more she could do except press herself close to Ruby, sharing her warm and letting Ruby know that she was there and would never leave her.

The congregation looked down at the two young girls with sorrow and empathy, but none more so than Professor Ozpin who stood beside them, one hand holding up his umbrella and the other gripping tight to the hilt of his cane, pouring all his anger into his tight grip. Beside him Glynda stared at Ruby and Yang, her emerald green eyes glistened with tears she quickly bit back.

No one said a word… what could they say to the young girls who had lost their father, their entire family? They were alone now, with nothing but each other, their only living family were not present for the passing of the children's father, Qrow who was still on his mission, and Yang's mother who had lost contact with everyone shortly after Yang was born. In this time of loneliness and suffering, the only solace they had was each other. With nothing else to offer the children, Ozpin closed his eyes and moved his umbrella, letting the rain wash over him as he shielded Yang who was still on the cold ground, doing everything she could to comfort her little sister. After a moment, he felt the drops cease and upon opening his eyes he found Glynda shoulder to shoulder with him, her umbrella covering them both.

The last of the dirt was placed, burying Taiyang completely and with finality, bringing a close to a man's life, a great man who had done so much and meant so much more to the two little girl who felt no sense of closure in a world that now, more than ever, was so uncertain. Ruby cried, desperately choking out muffled, agonized sobs as she stared at the dirt before her with a marker very similar to her mother's placed beside Summer Rose's final resting place. His stone reading;

 _"_ _Taiyang Xiao Long; The Sun Solemnly Sets."_


	5. Ghost Town: Part 1

"Ruby… I can't go on, just- just go ahead without me… it's too late for me I'm dying." Yang's legs buckled beneath her as her legs gave out, forcing her to the scorching hot sands beneath them. She panted for breath, her parched throat stung as she breathed in the hot dry air. The very heavy and strange backpack she wore weighed down on her as its hard, glossy yellow surface shined in the harsh sunlight.

"I'm guessing that's your melodramatic way of asking for more water?" Ruby deadpanned, feeling way too hot for Yang's nonsense. With a roll of her eyes she reached behind her for her large and completely stuffed backpack, pulling out a large jug of water from its side. Giving it a shake Ruby looked at it wearily. _Three fourths down and about as much left in our second bottle… if we don't find some more water soon it won't be a joking matter._

"Thanks babe!" Yang suddenly had enough energy to stand, smiling playfully as she snatched the bottle and quickly chugged down half of its remaining contents. With a long refreshing gasp for air she tilted the bottle just enough to pour a spoonful into her palm before splashing it onto her sweat soaked face.

"Yang! We're trying to conserve water!" Ruby growled, ripping the large bottle from her hand before proceeding to scold her big sis. "Do want us to die out here! We have no idea how far away the road is or when we'll be able to refill on water and you just waste it like that! Every drop counts you know!"

"Okay okay, geez, I'm sorry." Yang lowered her head and gave her best attempt at mimicking her little sister's endearing puppy-dog eyes. "You forgive me don't you baby Sis?"

"Grr, what am I going to do with you." Ruby vigorously rubbed her hand over her face, both out of frustration and to wipe away the sweat that was stinging her eyes. With a defeated exhale she took a big gulp of the water officially finishing one of their two bottles.

"Love me?" Yang posited hopefully with a sheepish grin.

"Fine, but if we end up out of water and lost in the desert I won't discount cannibalism." Ruby huffed, putting the now empty bottle in its mesh holder stitched onto the side of her tan backpack.

"Sweetie you could eat me any day." She winked with a flirtatious smirk.

"Oh my god yang!" Ruby smacked both her palms into her blushing face which Yang found infinitely amusing.

"Aww you're so cute when you get flustered! I'd hug you but it's a million degrees out and I smell like a wet dog from all the sweat." She shook her head, trying to generate some airflow behind her long golden, sweat soaked hair.

"We've been wandering in the desert for going on three days now looking for the road back to Shade Academy and the airfield, we're running out of water, we've eaten through half our rations not to mention our tent got damaged in last night's sand storm and you're making sexual innuendos at a time like this?!" Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose just between her eyes with her thumb and middle of her index finger, trying to subdue her anger so she wouldn't get too worked up in the heat.

"Hey at least if we die I die doing what I love." She chuckled nonchalantly, throwing her hands behind her head.

"Sis that's flattering but we should save that for when we get back to the city." Ruby sighed, her hands falling back to her side but still she couldn't help but smirk as she looked up at her sister waiting for her to catch what she said.

"Ooh, nice one! and you were just scolding me for making dirty innuendos." Yang took a step forward, leaning in towards her sister with her hands on her own hips.

"Well maybe I didn't hate it." Now it was Ruby's turn to shyly look away, half out of actual embarrassment but also half out of just trying to look cute for her girlfriend.

"Well when we get back to the city I'll make sure you love it." Yang's tone was soft and sensual as she whispered it into Ruby's ear sending a pleasant chill through her body at her implications.

"W-well we should probably keep moving, you know… so we can get there faster." Ruby's already heat fueled blush deepened as Yang pulled back from her ear.

"Yeah, that sounds good and don't worry, we've survived way worse than a little sunlight and sand." Yang's boundless confidence was contagious and as Ruby looked into her bright, cocksure smile she couldn't help but feel like everything would be alright.

"Well let's get going then, we just need to keep heading west and we'll find a road to Shade sooner or-"

"Put your hands up!" A suspiciously young sounding voice cut Ruby off followed quickly by the sound of a revolver's hammer being pulled back.

"Hey Sis, there's a kid behind you with a gun pointed at your back." Yang blinked in confusion at a young boy looking about fourteen with dirty blonde hair and tattered clothes behind her sister before the sound of another gun's hammer clicking back sounded from behind her.

"Yeah, you too." Ruby's expression was more serious than Yang's bemused look as she stared at a young girl looking no older than twelve with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes in a worn out beige dress hung down to her knees.

"I said put your hands up and turn around!" The boy commanded again more sternly. Ruby and Yang exchanged a long glance before the older sister shrugged and turned around, putting her hands in the air with her younger sister following her lead.

"Cute gun kid, what are you doing with it all the way out here?" Yang gave a relaxed smile at the short girl pointing a revolver at her. The little girl's eyes burned with conviction and strength and Yang knew she was completely willing to pull that trigger… she couldn't help but be a little impressed by that.

"Shut up!" The boy shouted, taking a step closer to Ruby. "Drop your bags and give us everything you've got!"

"Are you robbing us?" Ruby tilted her head innocently.

"I think they are Sis." Yang's tone was harder as she glared at the small child, sensing her sister was about to take action she readied herself.

"Just leave your things and go or we'll shoot you!" The little girl spoke up, raising the gun that was too big for her small hands.

"First off kid, the safety is on, might want to deal with that first before you point it at someone." Yang motioned to the gun with her head and then in the moment when the girl's eyes were off of her she smacked the barrel of the gun aside and with her other hand she forced the girl's hands the opposite direction, the sudden opposing forces knocking the weapon from her grasp.

In the same instant Ruby used her Semblance, pushing the boy's gun up into the air before he even knew what was going on. With a swift pull she twisted his wrist eliciting a grunt of pain as she forced him to drop his gun before she caught it in mid air. At the same time to two sisters kicked the children down, knocking them to the sand before stepping on them, pinning them to the ground with their weight as they aimed the guns at the kids, the tables abruptly and easily turned.

"Maybe learn how guns work before you try to rob someone with one. It's a revolver, all you had to do was pull the trigger kid." Yang pushed down the heel of her boot into the girl's ribs a little harder, aiming the barrel of her newly acquired pistol at her head.

"Let Arge go!" The boy roared, squirming in vain under Ruby's combat boot to try and get free.

"Aurum! Get off of him you bitch!" The younger girl glared defiantly at the woman who was pointing a gun at her head.

"Hey Sis, what do you want to do about these two?" Yang turned her head to her sister, keeping her aim steady at the child's head.

"How about we all take a breath and calm down." Ruby shrugged before turning back to the boy with a friendly smile as she took her boot off him and stepped back, keeping the gun out of his reach. "How about you start by answering my sister's question? What are you two doing out here with guns robbing travelers?"

"That's none of your business." Aurum huffed bitterly as he stood up, shaking the sand from his worn out trousers and t-shirt.

"You really should be nicer, I've still got a gun to your sister here. Just answer the question." Yang's tone told them all that she was running out of patience, it was hot, she was thirsty and now they had to deal with two brats? No, she wasn't in the mood for guessing games with these two.

"Please, don't hurt her!" Aurum pleaded, sounding a whole lot more agreeable. "I'll tell just get off of her already! You're hurting her!"

"Yang, let her up." Ruby took a small step back, her finger pressed against the hot metal trigger of her new revolver, ready to stop the boy if he tried to run or fight. She didn't take his eyes off of him but behind her should could hear Yang give a small sigh of annoyance before letting the girl up.

"Now, I'll ask you one more time; what are you doing here?" Ruby's voice was cold and dark, the dangerous edge in her tone and the anger in her gaze told the young boy that she may not have been the nice one after all.

"We're from a dead mining town just over that dune, it's just me and my sister and some other kids, we don't have anything so don't even bother trying to loot us, you ain't gonna find anything!" Aurum bared his teeth but Ruby could see the fear in his hazel eyes as they drifted to his little sister who was still held at gunpoint by Yang.

"We're not interesting in looting anyone right now, we're just looking for a road back to Shade and some clean water for the journey." Her silver eyes softened as she relaxed her trigger finger.

"Yeah well you won't find any water here. We have a well but the groundwater was poisoned by new Dust mine a few towns over. All the other kids are sick from drinking it. We need that water on your back more than you do so just give that to us, just that and leave, there's a dirt road leading from our village. Leave your water and we'll show you how to get there." His gaze was steady as he looked into the woman's standing before him. He could see a complicated mix of feelings in her eyes, but the one that stood out most… was empathy.

"We can't give you our water, but maybe we can help." Ruby tucked the gun into the leather belt above her waist that held her dust vials. "Show us to your village and we'll do what we can."

"Babe you know I love you but sometimes you're just too kind." Yang smiled, shaking her head lightly as she too holstered the pistol in her shorts. "I guess one small job before we get to Shade wouldn't hurt, but somehow I doubt these kids can pay us."

"We'll work something out." Ruby said simply, her bright and warm smile directed at the boy was even more disarming than their actual disarming minutes ago.

"Are you for real?" The boy's eyes grew wide with disbelief but as the woman smiled so genuinely at him he felt in his heart that she was sincere.

"Yep! We're for real. Now, show us where your village is." Ruby stood up straight and looked around the rolling dunes as Yang walked up beside her still looking a little apprehensive about this likely pro bono job. Meanwhile the Arge joined her older brother, looking him wearily as they silently communicated something through nothing more than their eyes before the older sibling nodded.

"It's this way…" Though still sounding reluctant he gestured with his arm for the two sisters to follow them as she began walking up a nearby dune. Ruby looked to Yang with a thankful smile as she took her girlfriend's hand into her own, the sweat not bothering her a bit as their fingers wove together. Walking hand in hand they followed their new clients.

* * *

"Well, this is it, Gypsum town." Aurum pointed to a small collection of run down, decaying wooden homes that could barely be qualified as a village, most of which were half buried in sand.

"You live here?" Yang raised her eyebrow dubiously, her arms folded over her chest before a jab from Ruby's elbow hit her side.

"Be nice!" She hissed in a hushed tone. Even so, she shared her sister's sentiments, the barely existent living conditions here were suitable for anyone, let alone children.

"Come on, I'll take you to the others. They're in the basement of the nearest building, it's the only place where it's not too hot." Arge's tone was heavy with sorrow as she walked forward, her brother following behind her.

"So why are you all here? Where are your parents?" Ruby's expression was dull, she knew the answer couldn't be anything good.

"They all either died or abandoned us." Aurum kept his gaze forward, Ruby watched as his fists balled up at his sides. He was trying to be strong but she could sense the pain within him.

"That sounds familiar…" Yang whispered bitterly, her eyes looking far into the distant desert and her mind harkened back to memories from long ago, bittersweet mingled with the taste of tears in her memories.

"Yes, it does." Ruby gave a soft breath, exhaling her sadness as she took her sister's clenched fist into her hand. "Is that why you were out there trying to rob us then? Getting supplies for yourselves and the other kids?"

"Yeah, we don't get many wanderers through here but we've caught a few lucky breaks lately… until now. We only have each other to rely on, Arge and I are the oldest kids here and we're the only ones originally from Gypsum town before it went under. The rest of the kids are from nearby villages that were either taken over by the Grimm, destroyed by bandits or went under financially like this place. We used to be a pretty busy town, the mine not far from here brought in money and protection from the SDC but once Dust became too scarce they packed up and moved to that new big mine and all the money dried up with them." The group came to a stop in the front of a big wooden building, the glass windows were all broken and the structure didn't look exactly sound as it creaked even with no significant wind blowing on it.

"So you protect everyone?" Yang's lilac eyes softened as she looked at the big brother, the way he looked at them, the way he stood next to his little sister, keeping her close. She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel a little pride watching him.

"We try to, but the water is getting more poisonous by the day and we're running out of food fast." Arge's gaze fell to her feet, shame and fear weighed heavily in her heart. "We raided all the shops in the nearby abandoned towns and that's kept us going for months, but we've run out and now it's all we can do to just keep everyone alive."

"Come on." Aurum took his little sister by the wrist as he turned to burning hot metal of the doorknob, wincing from the pain as he pushed it open. "We've done everything we could, we even dug up some more Dust from the abandoned mine and sold it but it wasn't even enough money to feed everyone for more than a couple weeks. If you can help us, even if it's just for a little bit longer, we'll owe you."

"We'll do what we can." Ruby knew she couldn't get their hopes up, but her heart was set on helping these children, and that meant she was do everything she could for them… even if it might not be enough.

"Arge, why don't you take me down stairs to see the other kids while your brother and Yang go to the well to get some water for everyone." She smiled reassuringly, her hand on the little girl's shoulder at the threshold of the door.

"Weren't you listening? I said the well is poisoned, we can't drink it." He huffed, folding his arms defensively over his chest as he scowled at Ruby, but the woman was unperturbed.

"Yang, take the water filters in my bag, we should be able to purify enough water to get everyone well hydrated in a few trips, including ourselves." Ruby smiled, pulling her backpack off and holding it up in front of her. The three onlookers watched as Ruby rummaged through the large and very well packed backpack, her tongue stuck out at the corner of her lips while she sorted through the carefully organized mess.

"Ah-ha!" Ruby excitedly pulled out a large, empty bottle container that looked like two cups put together rim to rim with a thick white strip in the middle. "Here, you fill this with water and purify it, bring it down at we'll make sure everyone gets enough, then you and I can drink once the kids are taken care of."

"Sounds good." Yang gave a firm nod as she caught the bottle that her sister tossed it to her. "Come on kid, show me where the well is. Don't worry, this is one of the best purifiers money can buy."

"Okay, it's not far, on the other side of town." Aurum gave one last tentative glance at his sister before turning from the door with Yang in toe.

"Arge, you and I can go see the other kids, we can spare what food we have. How many are downstairs?" Ruby squated down to be at eye level with the child, smiling warmly as she awaited an answer.

"There's eight of us including Aurum and I so there's six more downstairs. The youngest is only four, her name is Lumi and… she's also the most sick." Arge looked down at the floor towards the basement below, her thoughts were to the youngest of them who she had been powerless to help.

"It's going to be okay." Ruby's smile didn't falter as she put her hand comfortingly on the small girl's shoulder. "We are going to do everything we can, and you'd be surprised what we're capable of."

"I hope so… Aurum doesn't say it, he's brave but we both know we can't keep this up forever. The Grimm will find this place sooner or later." The cold realism and certainty in her words would have made Ruby's heart ache, if she didn't know for a fact that the little girl's pessimism was right. It was no minor miracle that they were still alive.

"You're brave too." It was all she could think to say that wouldn't be more than a comforting lie. Still, she had a job to do and pushing aside her feelings, she forced herself to stand. "Take me to them."

With a long look into Ruby's compassionate silver eyes, Arge felt the smallest flicker of hope in her heart and for a moment, she thought about stifling it, but something about to two strange woman made her feel like just one more time, she could hold onto her hope. With a small grin on her dry lips, Arge ushered Ruby down to the basement.

It was dark, only a few small oil lamps provided light, but even so Ruby could see the children laying on the hard cool floor atop makeshift beds. Through the darkness she heard the weak groans of sickness and pain, the soft whimpers of a child in distress. _It's a job, I can be sad if I want to after I do what I need to do!_

"Yang and your brother should be back with clean water soon." Ruby hauled her bag over to the back of the basement from the dusty wooden stairs. _They should probably drink before they eat, flush the toxins out of their system as much as they can._

"This is Lumi." Arge carried a lantern with her to a small mat made from clothes too worn out to wear. She was a small and very thin girl with platinum blonde hair below her shoulders. The poor girl was trembling and sweating, her weak moans filled the dark basement.

"Hey there sweetie, my name's Ruby and I'm here to help." Ruby gave a bittersweet smile, gently brushing away the small girl's bangs, her tan skin glowed in the soft light of the fire. Lumi blinked open her tired eyes as she weakly rolled from her side onto her back, looking up at Ruby in a feverish haze.

"She's someone who says she can help, we trust her so it's alright." Arge knelt down beside the little girl, holding her hand as she gently stroked the side of her palm with her thumb. In the flickering orange glow Ruby could see tears glisten in Arge's hazel eyes.

"My big sister and Aurum are getting clean water and I have food enough for everyone for one meal. Do you think you can hold down food?" Ruby's voice was soft and gentle and she never failed to look the little girl in the eyes, exuding as much love and caring as she could, but she could see the small child's severely thin frame and dull gaze and knew that death wasn't far away, their brief intervention might postpone her passing for a while but at the rate things were going, even if they had water and even if they could somehow get food… the Grimm would find them.

"Mh-hm…" Lumi answered weakly, barely able to move her head.

"Good, I'm happy to hear it. You need to eat as much as you can handle so you can get well again. Aurum and Arge will be so happy to see you well along with everyone else here, and me Yang and going to do everything we can to help." Behind her tender smile a fire burned in her heart, an indomitable conviction in the certainty she held. _I will do everything I can to help!_

"We've got the water! So, where do we… start?" Yang's enthusiasm died as she stepped into the cool basement, her eyes growing wide at as she stared at the barely conscious children strewn about on the cold hard floor. Her eyes wandered over to Ruby who was looking back at her with a deadly serious stare and Yang knew, yes, it was really that bad.

* * *

Spirits were low between the two sisters as they stood in the upper floor of the building. Ruby and Yang had seen a lot of terrible things in their time as Freelancers, they thought they were strong enough to handle anything on an emotional level, but a room full of orphan children dying from poisoned water, that was too much, even for them. Ruby stared into the remaining water in the container, swirling it around as she looked at her distorted reflection.

"They're going to die… you know that right Yang?" Ruby spoke quietly, so that the children in the basement, including Aurum and Arge.

"Yeah, it's a wonder that the Grimm haven't found this place already, half a dozen abandoned, poisoned starving kids should be like a dinner bell to them. It's only a matter of time." Yang sighed as she leaned against the wall beside her younger sister.

"They're too weak for a trek across the desert to the city, even if the Grimm weren't a factor." She couldn't feel more dejected as she took another sip of water before passing it back to Yang. "Stealing things and scavenging is only going to keep them going for so long before starvation gets them."

"You really want to help them don't you?" Yang looked down at her younger sister as she finished off the last of the purified water.

"Yes, I do." Ruby's big, expressive eyes met Yang's, a silent question in her gaze.

"Yeah, so do I. I guess we should just get this started then?" She shrugged, Ruby suddenly beaming so bright with gratitude and just a little cockiness from having so easily won Yang over.

 **Stomp!**

"Arge, Aurum, get your butts up here!" Yang yelled, the stomp of her foot shaking the entire building while her scream echoed through the desert. Moment's later they heard scampering footsteps rushing up the stairs before the door to the basement was flung open.

"Be quiet! They're trying to sleep off the meal they ate!" Aurum growled indignantly as he walked into the room with his little sister close behind.

"Trust me, this is worth it." Yang smirked, pushing herself off the wall as she walked up to the older brother while Ruby stepped before the younger sister. "Do either you of you know what aura is?"

"Um, it's that thing Huntsmen have right?" Arge tilted her head, bemused by the seemingly out of nowhere question.

"Actually, all living things have aura. From the lowliest animal to the greatest king aura is what connects us all… even you two have it." Ruby smiled at the sister before her, glancing quickly to her sister by her side, the two exchanging a brief nod.

"The thing that makes any warrior; A huntsman, a soldier, or even a couple of freelancers, truly strong is their ability to bring out their aura to protect them. Ruby and I both use our aura's to fight and do things that normally would be impossible for a human." Yang looked into the eyes of the older brother, he looked confused but in awe of their explanation as he looked down at his hands.

"You two protect those children down there, they count on you… we've decided that, if you want, we will unlock your aura and give you the power you need to keep them safe." Ruby's calm demeanor could barely contain the immense excitement in her chest as she saw Arge's eyes grow wide, the realization of what they were saying sinking in.

"You can do that?" Aurum's words were whispered in awe as he stared up and Yang.

"We can do that, if you're willing to accept it." Ruby knelt down on one knee before Arge, smiling wistfully as she placed her hand on the girl's chest and beside them Yang did the same. "Are you ready?"

The two young siblings looked to each other, and after a moment wide, excited grins formed from their lips and with a definite nod to the two sisters they closed their eyes, unsure what they were waiting for or what it would feel like. At once the two women began to bring out their auras.

"By my hand I call forth the soul the resides within this vessel, may it shield your heart and bear your burdens. In the darkness may the strength that your harbor guild you and carry you ever forward. Through all hardships and suffering your power will endure." As Yang and Ruby completed their chant to focus their own energy, a great power developed the children; Aura's a warm yellow and Arge's a soft white. The immensity and depth of what they felt flowing through and around them was nearly overwhelming.

"The aura that's protecting you now is yours, you've got something special, don't let it go to waste." Yang stood up, feeling a little dizzy at the strain on her aura. _Man, that kid's got a pretty big pool of aura, he's gonna do just fine._

"You should get some rest, it will be getting dark soon. Yang and I will keep the first watch. Tomorrow we'll show you how to fight." Ruby shakily got to her feet, Yang easing her up with her arm around her back.

"Thank you for doing all of this…" Aurum's gaze fell to the sand covered wooden floor, his words saturated with sorrow. "Even after we tried to rob you, you're still doing all of this for us. Four of those kids down there, they were abandoned by their parents, they didn't care enough but you're doing all of this, you gave us this power… I- I just don't know how we can repay you for all of this."

"Geez, and I thought I was melodramatic!" Yang let out a snort of laughter, placing her hand on his shoulder with enough force to almost topple the boy.

"We're just Freelancers, we do any job for the right price, that's our thing. But you know, we get to decide "what the right price" means, and right now, the only payment we want from you is a promise to protect each other and those kids down there… and a few Dust crystals you managed to dig up in that dead mine nearby." Ruby gave a toothy grin, putting her hand on Arge's head, gently messing up her hair.

"Now, we'll be taking up in that building just across from this one, I'll be keeping watch on the roof while our weapon's smith here," Yang pulled Ruby into a tight one armed hug, pressing her cheek to her sister's. "Works on your new weapons!"

"Wait, you're really going make us weapons?!" Aurum's jaw dropped and his sister stared at them in wide eyed amazement, looking at Ruby like she was a superhero.

"Heh-he, yeah, I'm actually really good at this kinda thing, fighting and tinkering, that pretty much sums up my skillset." The younger of the two sister's blushed, rubbing the back of her head bashfully.

"Oh don't even give me that crap babe, you're the reason we're as successful as we are. You're great at making connections. For someone so socially awkward and introverted you sure do make a lot of friends." Yang giggled, putting both arms around her sister and holding her close, her back pressing against her chest.

"You two should go downstairs and sleep, I'll be done by morning." Ruby smiled before her big sister pulled her off her feet and started carrying her to the door.

"We'll see if a lantern comes up to the second floor so stay down there alright!" Yang kicked to front door open, their stiflingly hot air from earlier had cooled to where it was almost comfortable and the horizon was painted brilliant shades of pink, blue, orange and red as the shadows cast from the dunes stretched across the sand-scape.

"We won't!" Aurum took his little sister by the hand as the two went to the basement, feeling far too energized to sleep, but completely unwilling to argue with the two women who had come from the desert and gave them so much.


	6. History- Aftermath

The rain had stopped but the once blue sky was swallowed in a dark gray overcast as clouds loomed above, adding a fitting ambience to the darkness that hung in the air around the two sisters since they learned of their father's passing. Neither had said a word since leaving the funeral, but Yang never let go of Ruby's hand the whole ride back.

"Your uncle will be here tomorrow morning to take you in." Ozpin once again stood at the threshold of their front door with Glynda by his side. He hadn't left the girl's side since the funeral and drove them home himself.

"If you need anything in the meantime, you may reach me at my number on the card I gave, any time." He looked directly into Yang's eyes, even he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but all the older sister did was weakly nod her head, her gaze dull and completely devoid of the spark of life.

"Very well then, try to get some rest." It was all he could say, all he could do. He knew in all likelihood that nothing anyone could say or do would help the two orphaned children now, except for perhaps that they could find solace in each other. With a heart heavy and aching the headmaster of Beacon academy gave a soft sigh and looked to Glynda… before turning away and walking back to their car. The large wooden door shutting behind them with a dark finality.

Ruby and Yang stood alone in the quiet and lonely house. A place that had been their home for their entire lives now felt so cold and alien to them, a hostile environment that only conjured up painful memories for the grieving children. It was torture, for the first couple nights, when they woke up, every creak of the old house brought back a devastating hope, for a brief moment in the early hours of the morning when their minds were still hazy from sleep, they would imagine it was their father walking around the house, trying to make breakfast for them before they were up. Then the cold reality set in…

"Yang…" Ruby's weak, tiny voice filled the house with a fleeting and ephemeral whisper as the sisters stood staring numbly at the front door.

"Yeah Ruby?" Her throat was dry and her words sounded unnervingly hollow.

"We're alone."

"I know."

"Qrow wasn't at Dad's funeral…"

"I know…" Yang's head lowered, her golden bangs hiding her eyes from Ruby's sight as her jaw clenched and her hand wrapped around her little sister's, shaking ever so slightly from a deep, gnawing rage.

"He was on a mission." Ruby's words quivered, she could feel tears beginning to pool her her sore and tired silver eyes… she she bit them back, for Yang's sake.

"I know."

"What if he leaves us too? Like Mom and Dad?" Little Ruby squeezed her sister's hand tight, holding the only semblance of certainty in a world that had fallen apart around her.

"I don't know." Her hand wrapped tighter around her sister's, it hurt but Ruby didn't want Yang to let go. After a long moment her grip became more gentle as her hand weakly quivered over Ruby's.

"I'm scared." The admission left her lips, words that she couldn't bring herself to say before now flowed effortlessly. Ruby was afraid, she was terrified and angry and hurt… unimaginably hurt. She blinked away the cloudy pools in her eyes and looked up to her big sister, her head still hung low, turned slightly away from the girl beside her.

"Are you scared?" She felt Yang flinch through their held hands, a chilling silence enveloped them as Yang's head slowly rose, her lilac eyes wide as she looked down at her little sister… before they became dull and empty once more.

"I'm fine." She said coldly, letting go of her little sister's hand despite Ruby trying to keep it. "Are you hungry? You haven't been eating enough, I'll do the cooking, you just watch TV."

Before Ruby could say a word, Yang parted, walking as quick as her weak and tired body could carry her into the kitchen, leaving young Ruby stand alone in the quiet living room, staring at Yang's back before it disappeared into the other room. Her gaze fell and her shoulders slumped, looking wholly defeated she gave one last glance in her older sister's direction before walking listlessly to the couch.

Ruby hugged herself into a ball, her knees against her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. In the kitchen she could hear water running from the sink as Yang did the dishes. As much as her big sister's presence had helped her through this darkest time in her life, Yang wasn't herself, she was cold and empty… and Ruby still felt alone, even when they were holding hands.

 _She's not okay. She's acting like she's okay but she's not. I know she's trying to be strong for me but I can't bear to see her like this…_ She squeezed herself tighter, gritting her teeth against the tightness in her throat. _I don't know what to do but things can't stay like this. I need the real Yang back! I just have to reach her somehow, I just need-_

The sudden and piercing sound of shattering glass filled the silent house from the kitchen, ripping Ruby from her thoughts! Head whipped towards the clatter, her heart racing and her ears alert as she got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Her heart ached at the sight of her big sister standing over a pile of jagged shards that used to be a plate, Yang looked absently down at it, her hair obscuring her eyes from Ruby's sight but the feel in the air was heavy with tension that emanated from the older sister.

"Yang are you-"

"Don't come any closer!" The edge of rage in her voice made Ruby flinch back to the threshold of the kitchen, her hands held up to her chest as she looked to Yang with immense worry. "

"It's sharp, you might hurt yourself. Just stay back." Her tone cooled with a soft breath but her fists balled tightly at her sides, her hands trembling with what Ruby could only assume was pent up anger.

"Sis…" Despite Yang's warning Ruby walked towards her with determination and compassion in her glistening silver eyes. Gently she touched her hand to her sister's muscular arm and looked up at her. "You're not okay and I'm worried about you. Have you even cried yet?"

"I'm fine." Yang growled bitterly, jerking her arm away from her sister's tender touch. "I'm going to take a show, I'll clean that up when I get out."

"Yang…" Ruby whispered helplessly as her sister walked by without another word, her hand falling back to her side as Yang disappeared behind the wall on her way to the bathroom.

 _She's not okay, but what can I do to help? She's hurting but she's holding it all in, I need to do something but what?_ Desperate for anything to help her sister Ruby's eyes scanned the kitchen before coming to a stop at a cabinet by the fridge, her eyes widened as they lit up and a soft smile formed from her lips. _Perfect!_

* * *

Water just a little bit hotter than she could stand beat down against her bare back as she stood hunched over in the shower, drops of water spraying over her golden hair as it glistened in the steam filtered light. Her forehead was pressed against the smooth wall of the shower and her arms were crossed just above her head.

In the young girl's soul rage and hopelessness surged through her body in waves like a heartbeat that turned her blood searing hot and frigidly cold with each beat. Her mind was a chaotic mess of emotions but an undertone of fear was inescapable, terror for tomorrow and every day to come, terror at the "what ifs" and the uncertainty in her devastated life.

Her rage filled frantic breaths huffed over the rushing water the burned at her skin as she trembled naked in the shower. _I'm fine. I'm fine. I fine. I have to be fine. I have to protect Ruby. She's lost everything, I can't fall apart on her now. She needs me to hold it together, she needs me to protect her. Damn it! If only I was older we wouldn't need to be taken in by Qrow! I could take care of Ruby by myself! I know her better than anyone, Qrow is hardly around. I'm here for her. Qrow couldn't even be there at Dad's funeral, how can I let someone like that take care of Ruby?!_

Her jaw clenched so painfully tight she felt as though her teeth would shatter from the sheer force of her fury! Her eyes blinked open stung by sweat as they burned a deadly crimson, her aura flaring hotter than the water that beat down on her, evaporating each drop before it met her skin. _He was there! He wasn't there for dad! How am I supposed to trust him with Ruby now! I'll be going to beacon soon and she'll be all alone with him! Damn it! I can't leave her with him, she can't be all alone for months at a time while he's on his damn missions! Fuck, do I even want to be a Huntress anymore?! If Ruby loses me, if I'm gone, if I go on a mission and never come back, it will destroy her! I'm all she has left, the only one who can care for her! Fuck… fuck… why am I so weak? I can't even help my little sister._

With a quivering exhale she withdrew into herself, snuffing out her rage and shutting out the tears that had begun to pool in her eyes. Crimson cooled to lilac and her aura ebbed, letting the hot water again burn at her now bright red back. Her dull gaze was lifeless as she let one hand limply fall down, grabbing at the shiny silver handle before she pulled it back, shutting off the water. Yang stood there, letting the last few drops fall onto her head as the comparatively cold air soothed her hot skin.

"I'm fine… I'm fine… I'm fine." She repeated to herself, her voice was dead and monotone as she slowly stood up straight. Drops of water rolled down her skin and fell from the tips of her long golden hair as she stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel before wrapping herself in it, soaking the moisture from her skin.

"I'm fine…" Yang repeated again, staring into the steam blanketed mirror in which she could barely make out her own thin shape. She was glad she couldn't see how she looked, how fragile her facade was… how Ruby saw her. It was all she could do to keep herself together for her little sister.

With a soft, broken sigh she wrapped her long hair in another towel, patting herself dry before she started getting dressed, her orange tank top clinging to her still damp skin as she pulled it down her chest. _I should apologize to Ruby for snapping at her like that, I hope she's okay._

Her hair still twisted into the towel on her head she left the bathroom, a rush of cool air hitting her as she stepped out. As she walked down the halls she could hear what sounded like rummaging in the kitchen, glass clanging against glass and metal scraping together, drawers opening and slamming shut, but the most peculiar sound of them all was a happy tune hummed out that filled their all to quiet house with warmth and energy. _Is she cooking? I thought I told her I'd do it._

With a slight pang of annoyance she stepped down from the final stairstep and walked towards the kitchen but when she peered around the corner to see what her little sister was up to… she felt her heart light up with a bittersweet pain.

Ruby stood at the counter, her tongue stuck out at the corner of her mouth as, flour dusted over a well used apron as she whisked something in a large plastic bowl. Yang smelled the air as her eyes wandered over to the ingredients that were littered around Ruby; flour, eggs, brown sugar, white sugar, butter… chocolate chips.

"Oh Yang! I was hoping you'd get out before I finished! Come on, I need help whisking these ingredients together while I get the baking sheet ready and set the oven!" There was a liveliness and energy in her voice, her bright smile shined as it did before their Dad… before he passed away.

"Come on, you know what the rule is! If you help make the cookies you get to lick the whisk!" Ruby winked at Yang, there was flour in her black, red tipped hair and a little batter on her nose and cheek that told Yang she had already taken a lick or two.

"Sure… that sound fun." Yang smiled, and not a forced smile that she had put on for her little sister's benefit, but a genuine although pain filled smile. Ruby's own beaming grin brightened with an intensity that burned away the pain in her older sister's heart for just a moment before she passed over the whisk and bowl.

"Thanks Sis!" Her bubbly tone wasn't fake, this was her feeling happy to make Yang happy and seeing that it was working, even just a little, that meant everything to her.

"No problem, go get the oven on, I don't want to over whisk this." She smirked, holding the bowl with the whisk in it with one arm while she gently touched Ruby's face with her free hand, wiping off the batter from her little sister's nose and cheek before licking it off of her fingers.

"Got it!" She giggled, bouncing on her toes before spinning around to the oven. With a smiling shake of her head Yang began mixing the ingredients, the nostalgic scent filling her nostrils with each turn.

"Hey Yang…" Ruby's tone softened just a little and a hint of sadness hid in her words as she clicked the oven on.

"Do you remember when Mom used to make cookies with us?" That brought Yang to a screeching stop, her eyes growing wide as she stared at her sister's back. Without turning around, Ruby continued.

"Mom would let us help her, I was little back then so I couldn't do much but I remember it was so much fun. Remember, it was Mom that made the rule about licking the whisk only if we helped bake the cookies? Then when they were done, we would always want to have them immediately, but Dad would scold us when he caught us sneaking into the kitchen?" Ruby's own voice quivered, but this time, she would stay strong for Yang.

"Yeah… I remember." The wall she had so painstakingly constructed was breaking apart fast, her eyes were clouded as she trembled, her jaw muscles bulged at the sides of her face as she fought a losing battle with everything she had against the tears that were breaching her mental damn.

"I miss them Yang. I miss Mom and I miss Dad. It hurts Yang, it hurts so much… I wake up in the morning and for a while, the first thing I thought when I woke up was "when is dad making breakfast?" or "When will Dad come home?" and it would hurt so, so much. I cried, but every time I woke up, you were still asleep beside me, holding me… you've been so strong for me Sis, but it doesn't make me miss them any less, and it makes me miss you more, because you're not cold, you're warm and loving and strong in the right way… you haven't been you Yang, and I can't lose you, I can't lose you too… I just can't!" Her throat was tight and her eyes stung as she cried, but still she kept her back turned to her sister.

"R-Ruby…" Her voice was merely a whisper, she could barely see anymore through the tears, she could feel the warm drops rolling down her cheeks, dripping into the cookie dough below her. Her body felt weak, her knees buckled beneath her as her breaths became rapid and shallow. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she threw the bowl onto the counter before collapsing on all fours, panting for breath as the dam finally burst.

"Aaaaaaah!" With a pain filled scream Yang curled up, her forehead resting on the cool wooden floor and her back arched up facing the ceiling as she trembled. Weak, frantic sobs escaped her throat and a range of emotions she had blocked herself from feeling washed over her in an overwhelming deluge. Fear, rage, loneliness, sorrow, fear, regret, longing, hope and despair, pain and love, all mixing and mingling chaotically in something that could only be called grief.

"Yang…" Ruby's soft, gentle voice whispered as she knelt down beside her big sister. All she could do was be there for Yang like she had been for her. Closing her eyes Ruby hummed a soothing melody from their childhood and tenderly stroked Yang's back, rubbing up and down under her shirt, her smooth hand cool to the touch on her sister's hot skin. By her side, Yang took it all in… and let it all out. In time, her sobs tapered as her breathing became more steady, but the tears couldn't stopped flowing. Taking a long, deep breath Ruby steeled herself for what she wanted to say and with a long, drawn out exhale, she scooted back and took back her hand.

"We should run." She said it so simply that for a long moment Yang couldn't even process what she meant, but as she slowly raised her head to look at her little sister, she could see nothing but deadly seriousness in her big silver eyes.

"W-what?" Yang stammered in disbelief, her lilac eyes widening as she stared at Ruby, her sister's steadfast gaze unfaltering.

"We should run away." She looked Yang directly in the eyes, her tone left no doubt that she was serious.

"I don't want to live with Uncle Qrow… he couldn't even be there for Dad, at the end. He's on missions way more than Dad, what if he leaves us too, like Mom and Dad did!? I- I can't, I can't live with him, he wasn't there, they were family, teammates and friends and he wasn't there!" The bitter anger and hurt in her innocent sister's voice was so foreign and alien to Yang… but she would be lying if she said she didn't feel the same way.

"So… you want to run away." With a steadying breath Yang collected herself, sitting more comfortably on the floor facing Ruby. "We'll be on the run and on the streets, it won't be comfortable, it won't be easy… we'll be cold and hungry, we may have to do things we don't want to do… bad things Ruby." Yang held her gaze on her sister, watching Ruby's every subtle tell, looking for any hint of doubt… but there was none.

"I know… but I can't do this again Sis. I can't live with him and I can't get even closer to him just to lose him some day. I'm strong, I've been training at Signal for a while and you'll be going to Beacon in a couple years, you even have your weapons. We can handle it, we can handle all of it, but I can't lose anyone else, I just can't." Lucid, clear, resolute… conviction, not a hint of fear or doubt, she was speaking from a place of certainty as she looked expectantly at her older sister, waiting for her answer.

"You're really serious aren't you…" Yang pulled her knees to her chest, balling herself up as she stared upwards at the ceiling. _Running away… me and Ruby, out on the streets, living on our own, making our own way in the world, just the two of us. It beats staying with someone who couldn't even show up to our Dad's funeral and potentially losing him, our last family, too._

"I am." Ruby's words were strong and certain, her gaze burned into Yang with the strength of her conviction. There was no doubt Ruby had thought this through, and decided this is what she really wanted.

 _Man, this is going be tough… but so are me and Ruby._ With a stressed filled exhale Yang looked back down to her little sister.

"I guess we've got work to do, if we're gonna be out of here and long gone by the time Qrow shows up."


	7. Ghost Town: part 2

"You overdid it didn't you little Sis?" Yang whispered as she knelt down beside Ruby, the younger sister passed out on the floor in a mess scrap metal, tools, Dust and cloth. The smell of oil and sweat mingled with the hot, dry air evoking memories of a distant past from their days not long after they ran away from home as children.

With a warm smile she tenderly brushed aside Ruby's red tipped bangs. The steady sound of her rhythmic breathing along with the slight rise and fall of her chest was beginning to wear down Yang, she could feel her own eyelids growing heavy from pulling an all nighter keeping watch. Still, with a gentle shake of her head she banished her sleepiness. _Ruby was working hard, I'll let her sleep a little longer_.

"The things you put me through…" A hushed giggle escaped her as she glanced out the shattered window, the early morning sun peeked over the rolling sand dunes and she could already feel the air heating up. Beneath her hand she felt Ruby moving, curling up into a ball on the dusty hardwood floors, grumbling quietly in her sleep much to the amusement of her big sister who found it unbearably cute.

With a soft sigh she brushed her own hair back as she bent over, keeping one hand on the floor and the other holding back her hair as her lips touched Ruby's soft warm cheek, her little sister giving a small hum of satisfaction from deep within her dreams.

"I love you Ruby." Yang whispered as she reluctantly pulled away, wanting nothing more than to curl up around the beautiful young woman and doze off with her little sister in her arms, holding her close… _But I have work to do._

With a frustrated sigh she forced herself back to her feet, giving one last lingering look at her sleeping girlfriend before turning to the door. It had been a long, uneventful night and she was feeling the fatigue of staying up through all of it to keep watch. Giving a long, refreshing stretch she stepped out of the abandoned building her sister slept in and stepped back into the desert, hot sand blew around in the early morning wind.

The ghost town that was once Gypsum Town was desolate and crumbling, not a sound other than the tepid wind could be heard from any direction, still she knew that the children were asleep safe and sound in the cool basement below the building across from the one Ruby slept in. Her eyes wandered over the town as she walked down the unsettlingly ruined town. The idea that people still lived here baffled her, the fact that those children had survived this long was nothing shy of a miracle.

 _Still, we need to get them out of here as soon as we can…_ As she got lost in her own head she made her way towards the still functioning well that was fed by an underground aquifer that had been poisoned by a new SDC mine a few towns over. Their purifiers helped but the children were still very sick, especially the youngest. Aurum and Arge were more well off but still malnourished and still only children themselves, even if they were the oldest occupants of this run down place.

"The heat, the poisoned water, the lack of food, bandits… the Grimm, those kids will all be dead sooner or later. Unlocking their auras, teaching them to fight and giving them new weapons is a good start but they'll need a lot more than that if they're going to get out of his place alive." She was murmuring to herself as she did when she was stressed and Ruby wasn't around to hear her worry. Even so she pumped up the water, drawing it forth from deep below the ground before with a mechanical pump, each up and down motion pulling more water up as it filled their filtration bottle.

 _Besides Aurum and Arge, none of those kids are well enough to make the treck through the desert back to Shade to get medical attention… if they'd get any at all._ Yang finished filling half the bottle before screwing the other half on top of it with a filter in between, tilting it upside down she let gravity do the work. _We have a lot of resources that can help them but it would take calling in some favors that we've stored up over the years. Still, I want to help them._

"I'll talk this over with Ruby when she wakes up, while we keep the brats busy with sparring practice." Yang smirked at the prospect of teaching them how to fight. _I don't know if I'm much of a teacher, Ruby would probably be their favorite, she's nice, but I like a tough love approach._

"Alright, guess it's time to wake them up." She gave the bottle a little shake before doing an about-face, walking briskly back to the dilapidated cabin where the children slept. _It looked like Ruby made a lot of progress on their new weapons… she's really into this if she gave up her-_

"Oh, you're awake." Yang blinked in surprise as the young siblings stepped outside looking pretty groggy from the sleep they seemed to have just woken up from. The brother and sister stood outside, their eyes on Yang, both looking confused for a moment before the events of yesterday dawned on the sleepy brains.

"Good morning Yang." Arge smiled, rubbing her blear eyes, beside her Aurum stretched.

"Morning! Didn't expect to see you two up this early, that's good, we can get started soon. Here, it's important to stay hydrated." With a smirk Yang tossed the water bottle at the boy, snapping him into alertness as hre fumbled with it, desperately grabbing at it before he finally got a good grip on it, clutching it tight in one hand with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, we get up pretty early, we have to be ready in case anything happens or anyone comes through town that we can rob since travelers usually move around the desert at dusk and dawn when it's not too hot or too dark." He tipped the bottle back, gulping down the clean water, quenching his dry throat before passing the nearly half finished bottle to his younger sister.

"Makes sense." Yang smiled as she walked up to them, leaning on the building beside the children she dwarfed. Folding her arms over her chest and putting one boot back against the wooden wall Yang looked to the cabin across from them, where Ruby slept.

"Um… can I ask you a personal question?" Aurum stammered nervously as he kicked the sand beneath him, shrinking away from Yang while his sister looked wearily from him to the woman that had helped them, sensing a tension that Yang was oblivious to.

"Sure kid, I'm an open book." Yang smiled amiably but she had a sinking suspicion that it was the one topic she wasn't comfortable telling a fourteen and thirteen year old about.

"Well… it's just… what exactly are you and Ruby to each other and why are you helping us so much?" The young boy summoned up his courage and forced himself to look at the woman with the stunning lilac eyes.

"Aurum! You shouldn't ask things like that!" Arge growled, jabbing at him with her elbow.

"No-no, it's fine… the answer to both of those… well, it's complicated to say the least, but I guess she wouldn't mind if I went ahead and told you both." Yang held out her hand, signaling for Arge to pass her the water which she took her time drinking, trying to frantically sort her thoughts and trying to navigate what to tell them and how to tell it. _Oh fuck it, I'll just say what's up._

"Well, where to start… I guess I'll answer that first part of your question. Ruby and I, we're sisters, well, half sisters, I'm also two years older. Still, you could say our relationship isn't typical, hell it's probably really messed up depending on who you ask but we don't care. I love Ruby and she loves me, as long as we're together we don't give a fuck what people think." Her soft laugh held a bitterness of contempt as she thought back to the hate they got for their relationship… it stung, and seeing how hurt and confused it made her little sister when it happened only made it more painful to recall.

"Anyway, as to why we're helping you," She quickly jumped subject, not wanting to even hear what the kids thought about what she blurted out. "Well, that has a lot to do with our own past. It's a long story but Ruby's still asleep so she won't have your weapons to you for a while longer. If you want, I can tell you about us, a story to pass the time."

"I'd like to hear your story Yang." Arge looked up to the woman with wonder and curiosity in her hazel eyes while her older brother looked at Yang expectantly, patiently waiting for her story to begin.

"Alright, so here it is…" She took a long, deep breath. It had been so long since they told their story to anyone but she saw so much of their younger selves in these children... and with what Ruby was doing for them, she figured a story was the least she could give.

"I was fifteen and Ruby was only thirteen at the time, we weren't much older than you two. I was training to become a Huntress and so was Ruby, we were both in Signal Academy in Vale, where we're both originally from. Our father, my mother, Ruby's mother, and our uncle Qrow were all Huntsmen and Huntresses and they were all on the same team together. But… my mom left not long after I was born, and then my Dad remarried Summer Rose, Ruby's mother. Not long after I got a little sister. Then… one day, Summer left on a mission and- and she never came back. It was devastating to all of us, especially our Dad. Ruby was hurt but she was still really young so I don't think she really understood what was going on. I stepped in and did everything I could to fill the void our mom had left behind when she died. I was whatever Ruby needed me to be; a mom, a sister, a friend, I took care of her." Yang's voice trembled, the pain of a loss so very long ago was still like a fresh wound in her heart. Still, she carried on.

"After a while, things became sort of normal. Ruby and I wanted nothing more than to become Huntresses like our parents and uncle so we trained hard and went to a combat prep school with the hopes of getting into Beacon. I was in it for the adventure, Ruby, it's what she always wanted, she wanted to be a Huntress because that's just who she was. Then… that night changed everything for us." A chill ran down her spine and she hugged herself just a little tighter, wishing more than anything that her sister was by her side.

"It was a night just like any other. Our dad was away on a short mission so Ruby and I had the house to ourselves. We decided that with no supervision that it would be a fun idea to stay up all night and watch scary movies. I made us snacks and brought out the blanket and the two of us watched the movie together. Ruby was scared, so was I but we comforted each other and kept watching… and then came a knock at the door. I think, as soon as I heard that knock, a small part of me knew, it was so familiar, like when our mom died. Just a knock at the door in the middle of the night. Still, how could that be true? Of course I was over thinking it, so I went to check who it was… it was Professor Ozpin, the headmaster at Beacon."

"He- he told us… our Dad's mission, something went wrong." Terror and heartbreak permeated in her words so profoundly that it made the children beside her feel just a fraction of what she felt… and it was devastatingly painful.

"Our Dad, the last family we really had, was gone… he died on his mission, just like Ruby's mom. Just like that, we were all alone in a broken, terrifying, cruel world. Ruby was broken, she didn't stop crying for days, so much that she strained her throat and couldn't even whimper after a while. As for me… I just shut down, blocked all of it out and never once left Ruby's side. I had to be there for her, I had to be strong for her, I had to take care of her… that's what I thought anyway, my younger self was pretty stupid huh? It wasn't until after the funeral that Ruby finally broke through to me. It was Ruby that pulled me out of my denial and made me face and accept what happened, she did that, even though she knew it would hurt she knew it was what I needed. Turns out, she was the one being strong for me. I cried, I let it all out, I felt so much so powerful it felt like it would have ripped me apart, but she stayed by my side the whole time, holding me while I cried, staying by my side and comforting me the best she could… it was a long night." She closed her eyes, she could remember it so vividly and with terrifying clarity.

"I'm sorry you went through all of that… our parents are gone too so I kinda know how you feel." Aurum breathing quickened as his own repressed feelings began to bubble up and as he felt his world collapsing around him, a small hand held his. His sister by his side, an anchor in a broken world he was lost in.

"After that, Ruby and I ran away from home and eventually became the us we are today; a far cry from the heroes we envisioned ourselves being when we were younger. We did what we had to do to survive and those weren't always good things. It changed us and made us who we are. So that's it, that's why we're here and why we're helping you. Me and Ruby are Freelancers, we do whatever we have to do to get by. Here you both are, two kids, older brother and younger sister, about the age we were when we left home. You both have no parents and are out in a big hostile world that could swallow you up at any moment and there would be no one who would miss you when you're gone; we empathize." With a shaky inhale Yang stepped forward from the wall, letting her hands fall to her sides.

"Alright, story time's over, time to get to work." Her tone was stern and serious as she faced the children, her gaze hard and piercing. The two scrawny children who had only unlocked their auras the night before were hardly formidable warriors capable of fending off the Grimm… _Yet._

"Ruby's up." Arge said simply as she tilted her head at the exhausted looking woman who stepped out of the neighbouring building.

"Morning…" Ruby grumbled sleepily yawning deeply as she made her way to them, her cape missing from her back.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty, figured you'd be out of it for a while with how much you got done last night." Yang giggled, nudging her sister with her elbow, Ruby however looked less amused.

"Sand got in my face…" She deadpanned, mentally cursing the desert. "Anyway, I've finished your weapons if you want to see them and start training."

"Eee!" Arge squealed excitedly before her cheeks burned with an embarrassed blush, her hands slapping over her mouth. All eyes were drawn to the young girl before Yang let out a snort of laughter while Ruby only smiled at her.

"I know! Isn't getting a new weapon so exciting! For a Huntress, a Freelancer or anyone who fights with aura, our weapons are an extension of ourselves! Normally you would both design your own weapons and I'd make them based on your desired specifications but given the limited materials available, I just worked with what I had."

"It's okay Sis, I'm sure you did great!" Yang gave a big toothy grin and and an encouraging thumbs up before turning back to the kids. "You might not believe it by looking at her but aside from being one of the baddest badasses out there, Ruby is also one of the best weapon smiths in the world. She was trained by someone who's the go to for anyone looking for a weapon on the black market."

"Aww Sis don't say things like that it's embarrassing." Ruby blushed, rubbing the back of her head as she smiled bashfully, but Yang could tell she was eating up the praise.

"Well anyway, here." With an excited smile Ruby reached for her back and pulled out the first of their weapons from her backpack. "This one is yours Aurum."

His eyes grew wide as he looked at the weapon she had made him. It was a revolver… a big one! The wheel in the middle loaded with red and gold shotgun shells and at the butt of the gun was a large and imposing axe blade cut off into a blunt, flat end where it would rest on his wrist while firing. The whole thing was painted yellow and black.

"I'm really pleased with how this one came out and given my working conditions and resources it's probably my best work; The Semi-automatic Revolver Shotgun Battle Axe!" A very pleased smirk pulled at her lips as she gripped the handle of the revolver axe tight and with a hard tug down and a subtle flick of her thumb the handle extended and the barrel of the gun retracted while the blade at the back jutted out its other pointed at the base where it was once flat. It was suddenly a very different weapon standing taller than the boy who would wield it with a blade larger than his head.

"I had to use parts from both guns to make this work and I had to change out the shells to something with more kick, thank Yang for that ammo, it was hers from her old weapon. Anyway, it's really cool, it can still fire in battle axe mode with this little button down here," She pointed motioned with her thumb over the little gray button. "Anyway, feel free to hit your target with either end, the parts are very sturdy. Hitting with the shotgun end will trigger one of the rounds to go off letting loose a pretty big bang while if you hit with the other end you can use the recoil from the shotgun end while firing to add more momentum and force to your swing with the axe!"

"Wow…" All three onlookers said at once, gawking at the weapon she crafted and held so proudly and triumphantly.

"Here, it might be a bit heavy for you at first but you'll grow into it." She smiled brightly, retracting the long handle back in until it was just the grip of the revolver once again, the bottom tip also retracted back until it was flat at the bottom and the barrel extended back out. Grabbing it by the barrel she nonchalantly handed it over to him.

"T-thank you!" His eyes were fixated on his new weapon as he reached out for it, mesmerized. However, as soon as his fingers wrapped around the handle, Ruby released it with a smile and the boy nearly fell to the ground as she dropped the heavy weapon.

"Don't worry kid, I'll help you, I'll show you a good workout routine and show you how you can use your aura to give you more strength." Yang laughed as she slapped his back, nearly causing him to topple over again.

"Now, Arge, I made something special for you. It was hard but I hope you like it." Ruby's voice became more gentle as she knelt down to the little girl's eye level.

"Here, I want you to have this." With a warm smile Ruby reached behind and pulled out a long red cape, cut short across the middle to fit the smaller girl. Silvery white now colored the red fabric in an roughly arcane pattern.

"This is your cape…" Arge looked from the cape to the woman presenting it to her.

"Yes, I want you to have it now. It's your weapon. I combined Ice Dust into the fabric, it will react to your aura and you'll be able to use magic. It's hard to control but with practice you'll get it."

"Sis, you're really giving away your cape?" Yang's arms fell to her sides, a look of worry and disbelief in her eyes, but Ruby simply smiled back at her.

"I can buy a new one and they need it way more than me… besides, I have a soft spot for these two. You gave away the shells for your Ember Celica that you've been carrying around for almost decade so you can't say you don't have a soft spot for them too." A light blush tinted Yang's cheeks and with a sigh she shrugged her shoulders, smiling wistfully as Ruby presented Arge with her weapon.

"Dust stitching is a very ancient art that very few today know how to do. It was taught to me by someone who took good care of us and taught me almost everything I know. It's a very unique weapon and once you learn how to control it, you'll be a force to be reckoned with. Just promise to keep your hot headed big brother out of trouble okay?" Her smile brightened as she gently put her hand atop the little girl's head.

"I will!" Arge gave a firm nod, her hazel eyes burned with fierce conviction and gratitude as she accepted the cape, pinning it to her dress at her shoulders. The red and silver white cape flowed behind her in the hot wind and as Yang stared at her, she saw another little red caped girl that had that same spark of strength and passion in her eyes.

"Come on, let's give you both a crash course on how to fight." Yang shook her head lightly and with a soft exhale she got rid of her nostalgic melancholy.

"Sounds good, Arge, I'll show you how to use Dust while Yang teaching your brother how to hit things." Ruby giggled as she stood up, motioning with her head for the girl to follow her.

The four of them walked to the far side of town, Yang and Ruby's heart warm with contentment as they held each other's hands. _We can do for these kids what we had to do for ourselves… a second chance._


	8. History- Crucible: Part 1

"Stay close Ruby, it's important that you don't leave my side around here okay?" Yang looked back to her little sister, a scared and hungry girl in her early teens, her skin tanned from the sun and her clothes and skin dirty from sleeping out on the streets. The last few days were rough, after leaving their home behind and running away on their own, they had struggled to get by, but Yang knew that this would be the most dangerous part.

"I will…" Ruby mumbled tiredly, her focus fixed on their surroundings as they walked through the ghettos of Vale. Dilapidated buildings and neglected streets showed the character of this part of town, broken and left to crumble. "Are you sure about this?"

"It's up to you, but I want to get you what you really want. We can do it, just trust me okay? If you say we should go back or-"

"No." Ruby's voice was very abruptly snapped into a cold, harsh tone with no signs of doubt or hesitation behind her words. Yang turned her head to her little sister, the small girl with cold silver eyes stared up at her with a powerful conviction before she walked forward, taking her place by her big sister's side. "I'm not going back. Mom and Dad are gone, we're all we have left. We agreed to protect each other, I can't do that without a weapon."

"I know Sis, but if we do this, we're giving up our chance to ever have a normal, quiet life. We do this, and we'll have to fight for everything." Looking down at her sister, the girl she practically raised on her own, Yang saw something she had never seen before in Ruby, something cold and hard. The world had beaten her down, taken away her mother and her father, broke her faith in her uncle and shattered her idealistic world view. The child who dreamed of a storybook ending was broken down by the uncaring reality they faced.

"I'm okay with that, as long as we're together." putting her thumbs under the straps of her backpack Ruby turned her gaze to the sky patched with gray clouds between which harsh sunlight streamed down in hot rays.

"Alright then… I guess there's no going back after this. If you're sure then, let's do this." Yang shook away her lingering doubts, she had to be strong and resolute for Ruby, and that's just what she would be. "I know a guy who owns a club downtown, if his information is good it should be right over… there!"

Ruby followed Yang's pointing finger to an unassuming house in the middle of the slums. It was as dilapidated as the rest with metal bars over the dusty windows and an unkept lawn in the front with a cracked concrete walkway leading to the front porch. To anyone who didn't know better it would look like just another substandard home in the worst part of the city, but if Yang's source was right, the inconspicuous building held exactly who they were looking for.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow as she looked at the house that seemed it might fall apart at a strong wind.

"Pretty sure." Yang shrugged, feeling doubtful herself. "I guess the only way to find out is to knock."

"Alright then, let's get going." Ruby took a deep, steadying breath as she crossed the street, making sure to look both ways first as Yang followed close behind. Their first night on the streets had been the hardest so far, they couldn't risk staying in a shelter without being handed over to their uncle or going through the foster care system. They were scared, aimless and lost in every possible way, but things got a little easier once they had a goal, knowing what to do and where to go gave them something to latch onto.

The two teens crossed the street, Yang speeding up her pace, walking purposefully in front of her sister. She couldn't be sure exactly what she was walking into other than the fact that this character they were meeting wasn't someone to mess with. Yang made certain that Ruby was behind her as they walked up the creaky wooden steps of the porch to the front door.

 **knock-knock-knock.**

The dull sound made by Yang's fist against the thick wooden door echoed through the house before fading away, plunging them into an uneasy silence. The two sisters looked to each other in confused concern before the thump of heavy and slow footsteps from within caught their attention. Yang's muscles tensed as she readied to unleash her Ember Celica, moving her sister back from the door with her outstretched arm as she readied for the worst possible scenario while hoping for the best. She found herself holding her breath as she doorknob rattled before it slowly opened.

"Well, this is new." A large, muscular woman with short, curly black hair and dog ears atop her head stood before the two sister. She wore a thick, worn out leather apron and had scars over her hands and wrists, her light brown eyes stared down at them with both suspicion and curiosity. "Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested."

"We're not here to sell you anything, we're here to buy a weapon for my sister Ruby, word on the street is that you're the best there is." Yang tried to sound confident, as much for her own benefit as Ruby's but the woman was several times her size and looked as tough as wrought iron.

"Word on the street huh?" The woman chuckled, leaning against the frame of her door. "I'm not usually in the business of arming children. Go back home before you get hurt, this isn't a place for runts like you."

"We don't have a home…" Ruby's soft, forlorn voice barely carried over the distance between her and the woman standing before them. She was scared, but she forced herself to look up, meeting the gaze of the famed weaponsmith with her shimmering but steadfast gaze. "We only have each other now. I can't protect my sister if I don't have a weapon. We can pay you, just please, don't turn us away… there's no one else we can go to."

"So, that's how it is…" Was all she said, folding her arms over her chest, keeping her eyes on the younger of the two girls, her once hard and intimidating expression softened to an almost wistful and far away gaze. "Fine, but it won't be cheap, I'm the best there is for a reason."

"Thank you!" Ruby smiled brightly and thankfully, a light that had gone out for so long returned in the pure gratitude and relief she felt. The sincerity in her beaming face seemed to take the weaponsmith off guard, thrown off and not knowing how to respond she just shook her head before ushering them into her home.

The woman's house was clean on the inside, a stark contrast to the dilapidated exterior. It was furnished with high quality furniture and hardwood floors, scattered around the room were smaller samples of her works on display. Ruby and Yang took in the surprisingly nice home as the door shut behind them, the woman walking over to an ashtray on her glass and metal coffee table before taking the smoldering cigarette in her mouth, breathing a deep lungful of smoke and then exhaling it in a white cloud.

"So, you want a weapon… don't suppose you have any schematics or blueprints?" Crucible sighed, questioning why she even let them into her home.

"Oh! Yes, hold on!" Ruby swung her backpack over to her front, the bag hanging on one shoulder as she unzipped it and began rummaging around. After about a minute she pulled out a binder with a thin stack of papers within. "Here, I hope these are enough."

"I'm sure I can figure… wait, you did these?" Crucible's eyes grew wide as she flipped through the papers. The blueprints were highly detailed and technical, showing a high degree of mechanical comprehension.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?" Ruby shrunk back, looking fretfully at her big sister.

"So you designed and drew these by yourself?" She asked, closing the binder and bringing her full attention on the nervous child before her.

"Um… yes? Did I do something wrong?" Ruby asked again, hoping that her mistake didn't cost them the chance to get her weapon built by a true master.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just impressed. These are some very detailed plans for a very complicated weapon." Crucible smirked but Ruby just smiled bashfully, shying away from the unexpected praise.

"So can you build it or not?" Yang stepped forward, taking the initiative, staring down the much larger woman without faltering.

"Yeah, I can build it, but the question is, can you afford it? A weapon like this isn't going to be cheap and by the looks of you, you're barely scraping by." Crucible put her hands on her hips, still holding on to Ruby's designs.

"Will this be enough." Yang dug into her pocket, pulling out a wrinkled cashiers check before handing it over to the weaponsmith.

"This…" She took it, looking at the amount on it before her eyebrows raised in surprise. "This will be enough, barely, but enough. I have to ask, if you have this much money, why don't you use it to get off the streets? This is enough to buy a decent house."

"It's everything we have left, our dad left it for us after he died. We've lost both our parents, I'm not risking losing my sister. With the weapon she wants, she can protect herself when I can't. We've already decided, we don't want a normal life." Pain and conviction burned behind her soft lilac eyes. Crucible could easily see the hurt they had endured and the love they had for each other, it was undeniable and unstoppable.

"Fine, but it will take a couple weeks. Try not to die out there before then." Crucible pocketed the check and tossed Ruby's schematics on her couch. "Now get out, I have work to do."

"Okay." Yang nodded before turning to her little sister, grabbing Ruby's hand and leading her out the door, shutting it behind them, leaving everything they had to this stranger in return for a powerful weapon.

"Those kids…" Crucible sighed, taking one last drag off her cigarette before snuffing it out into the ash tray. _I guess I should get to work._

* * *

"Do you really think she'll give us the weapon? I mean, does she have any reason not to just take our money? It's not like there's anything we could do about it if she did." Ruby frowned, walking down the streets of the ghetto with her sister. Time was, she would have faith in people to do the right thing, but Ruby knew she had to abandon that naive part of herself… there was no room for it in the life ahead of them.

"I really don't know…" Yang admitted, knowing that there was a pretty good chance that she would just take their money, after all, Ruby was right, there wouldn't be anything they could really do about it. "Then again, she seemed really interested in your designs, maybe she'll actually do it."

"I hope so." The younger sister's gaze fell to the floor, her heart heavy with doubt and her mind hazy from hunger and exhaustion. _What are we going to do tonight? It looks like it's going to rain soon and we don't have anywhere dry to sleep. What are we going to do about food? We really don't have much left from home, we've already eaten through most of it and we don't have any money to buy more. How can we-_

"Well would you look at that, two cute little girls got lost in our terf." A cackling laugh brought the girls' attention immediately in front of them, staring down four boys in their late teens, all outsizing the sisters by enough to make an unarmed fight risky.

"Who are you?" Yang stepped between the boys and her sister, her gaze burning with a protective rage, daring them to get close to Ruby.

"Who are we?! Bitch I don't think you get it, we own this town and you're trespassing. Two little lost bunnies wandered into a wolves den and expect not to get eaten, it seems someone needs to teach you brats a lesson." The boy in the middle, the one doing all the talking pulled a knife from his pocket, pointing it at Yang's throat only inches away.

"Get away from her!" Ruby shouted, stepping up from behind Yang before grabbing the boy by his wrist, pulling the knife in his hand away from her sister's throat, all the while glaring defiantly up at the punk.

"Heh-heh, the kid thinks she can tell me what to do boys!" A loud, mocking chorus of laughter sounded from behind them as the three henchmen walked up, flanking and surrounding the two girls, each with a different weapon; A knife, a metal pipe, a bat with nails in it and chain.

"Ruby get back! Let me handle-"

"Aaah!" Ruby cried out in pain as a flash of metal slashed down at her shoulder, cutting through her clothes, leaving a gash in her skin to pour blood down her arm and chest.

"Ruby!" Fear and caution were burned away by an inferno of pure, unbridled rage. Yang's eyes burned crimson and her aura flared like an out of control wildfire.

"That'll teach you to lay your hands on my bitch!"

 **Smack!**

With a powerful and fast punch to her face Ruby was slammed to the ground with the taste of blood filling her mouth. Her head slammed into the concrete, she could feel her consciousness fading and her vision go blurry from the impact. She was still new to her unlocked aura and she didn't have the best control of it, without a weapon, she was useless in a fight.

"B- boss…" The terrified stammering of the henchman stole his attention from the little girl he just beat to the ground.

"Yeah what is it?! Can't you handle one g-"

 **Bang!**

Before he could finish his next word a deafening gunshot rang out and his buddy was hit in the face full force by Yang, her fury consuming her as she sent him flying, blood spraying from his face, the sheer impact knocking him out before he ever hit the ground. Heat and malice radiated off of her as she stood terrifyingly still, like a volcano moments from erupting.

Fear overcame one of the thugs, fight or flight taking over his body… and his body chose wrong. With all his might he swung down his metal pipe on her head, but the blonde didn't even seem phased as she turned around to face him, her eyes burning as she looked into him with the coldest malice she had ever experienced as the young man trembled before her. In a swift motion she lunged forward, knocking his arm aside before spinning back around, her back to his chest before she grabbed his wrist and braced his elbow against her shoulder.

 **Snap!**

"Aaaaaah!" He screamed out as she effortlessly snapped his arm like a twig, his bone breaking with a sickening sound before she kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"You psycho bitch!" The last of the stooges growled, terror barely concealed in his voice as he raised his spiked bat over his head. Yang didn't even let him get a single swing in before she loosed a powerful punch at his larynx, crushing his throat moments before he crumpled to the ground, unable to make a sound aside from his pathic, failing breaths.

"Y-you, what are you!?" The leader, the one who hurt her little sister demanded an answer with his knife raised to her, trembling in his hand.

"I'm Yang, and you hurt my little sister." Her voice was so calm and even it almost terrified him more than the bloodlusted look in her eyes as she walked slowly forward.

"S-stay away from me!" Taking one last look around at his friends all bleeding on the ground in agony from merely a single blow from the deadly blonde he staggered back before dropping his knife onto the concrete and then… he ran. "I'm sorry! J-just don't hurt me!"

"You hurt Ruby… you're not getting off that easily." Yang watched as he ran with his back turned to her. Taking a deep breath she raised her fist and then…

 **Bang!**

"Gah!" He fell to the ground as a blast from Yang's gauntlet hit the back of his knee, shearing the skin from his flesh unprotected by aura. As he lay there, clutching his leg in pain, Yang took her time, walking slowly up to him like a predator stalking a wounded animal that could no longer run or fight. She finally came to a stop, looming over him, her eyes seared red and her aura burning with vengeance fueled fire.

"If I ever see you again, you die." Yang glared at him as she took a step back, never once breaking eye contact before she unleashed a powerful kick to his head, instantly knocking him unconscious.

"I'm not losing Ruby." She growled under her breath before letting her aura cool, forcing her rage back down. With a long, deep breath she relaxed herself, turning around and walking over to her little sister still bleeding on the ground. "Ruby… I'm so sorry."

"Y-Yang… it hurts." Ruby muttered weakly as she Yang knelt down, holding her little sister in her arms. Ruby's face was bleeding, both from where she got hit and from where she slammed into the ground. Her sparkly white teeth were stained scarlet and her shoulder was oozing blood.

"Just hang in there! I'm going to get you to a doctor just hold on!" Adrenaline surged through her as she scooped up the small, weak body in her arms, lifting her up and holding her close, fighting off panic as best she could.

"No… if we go to the hospital they- they'll send us back to Qrow… I'm not going back Yang, I don't want to be the reason. I'll get stronger I- I promise." Tears pooled in her dull silver eyes, Yang could feel her sister trembling in her arms and worse, she could feel her warm blood dripping down her bare skin on her arms before the crimson drops splashed down on the concrete below.

"Ruby I know you hate Qrow for not being there for Dad's funeral, I know you don't want to go through caring about someone just to lose them to a mission again but you need to get to a hospital! Please, please I can't lose you!" Yang hugged Ruby, pressing her face against her sister's, the blood and dirt not mattering in the slightest as she cried and held onto her as tight as she could. "Not you… I can't lose you."

"Yang…" Ruby's vision was growing blurry and she felt so unbelievably tired. _This is all my fault. I promise, I'll never be helpless again._

"Hey, if you two are done cuddling, you might want to hurry up and get it." A familiar woman's voice called out from the street beside them. Yang spun around to see Crucible pulled up along side them in her big SUV.

"Crucible?" Yang was more than taken aback as she stared at the weaponsmith that had met only hours ago.

"Hey, do you want to gawk or do you want your sister to get to a doctor? I know a guy who can take care of her off the books." Crucible unlocked the door and revved the engine.

"Right! Thank you!" Yang gave a firm nod before looking back down at Ruby, smiling reassuringly. "It's going to be alright, I'll get you better, I promise."

With that, Yang turned around and ran for Crucible's car, opening the door and crawling into the back seat, never once letting her sister go as she cradled Ruby in her arms.


End file.
